El interior de la liga: Los desastres de Piltover
by 2op4u
Summary: A petición de los invocadores todos los campeones han sido llevados a vivir en la academia de la guerra, pero la organización no llega a ser como se esperaban que fuera. A través de las facciones se verá como los campeones reaccionan ante situaciones en las que no se habían visto. Esta parte se desenvuelve en torno a los personajes de Piltover.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

El sol brillaba en Piltover. Era un día tranquilo, sobre todo desde que Jinx ya no atacaba la ciudad del progreso. La oficina de policía estaba totalmente en silencio, más que nada por ser las siete de la mañana. Caitlyn se encargaba de papeleo en su propio despacho y Vi estaba sentada en una silla con los pies encima de la mesa que había en frente mientras intentaba no dormirse. En la oficina había poco más de una decena de escritorios de antiguos agentes que renunciaron según los asedios de Jinx incrementaban, pero los robots eran un buen sustitutivo de los agentes. A los pocos minutos un chico entró, pelo negro, gafas, de estatura media, con una bandeja de cartón y tres vasos de plástico cerrados. Se acercó a la macarra de pelo rosa y se quedó dudando durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has vuelto a olvidar de cuál es cuál?-lo miró algo divertida.

-No, solo estoy memorizando… ten-le dio uno de los tres y esta le dio un trago.

-Bien, acertaste, no hagas esperar a la jefa-soltó una risita.

-Sí, sí, me debes tres con ochenta.

-Joder, cada vez son más caros.

-Si no quieres pagar no lo pidas-entró directo en el despacho y le dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-Gracias Scott-le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No hay de que-cogió el último vaso de la bandeja, salió mientras bebía y volvió a entrar con un pequeño montón de carpetas.

-¿Tienes los informes de los últimos arrestos?

-Datos personales, biografías, informes psicológicos, incluso cartas astrales.

-¿Perdona?-levantó la mirada al chico a la vez que una ceja.

-Es broma, solo pruebas científicas, también hay plantillas de las huellas digitales.

-Si supieras patrullar despediría a Vi.

-Ya están los robots.

-No pueden con todo.

-Además de que se rumorea de que tienes razones personales para no despedirla.

-¿Quiero saberlos?

-No creo.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Cuatro con setenta-la sheriff le dio un billete.

-Quédate el cambio.

-Gracias-cogió el billete y salió de vuelta a la oficina principal.

Se sentó en su escritorio mientras Vi continuaba sin hacer nada, solamente bebiendo el café que había traído Scott. Desde hacía unos cuantos días el trabajo de la oficina era más bien nulo. La agente no podía hacer más que ir al gimnasio que había o salir a dar una vuelta como si patrullara, pero no había mucho que patrullar.

-Oh dios, que coñazo.

-Esa boca, Vi.

-Me vas a decir que no te aburres.

-Soy oficinista, estoy en mi medio.

-Joder… ¿Crees que podría molestar a Cait?

-Si quieres intentarlo, pero la última vez te disparó con los dardos tranquilizantes.

-Ugh, tienes razón, ahora iría bien que el cretino de Jayce se pasara por aquí.

-Pensé que erais amigos.

-Meh, nos llevamos bien, pero eso no quita que sea un cretino.

-Seguro que lo sabe.

Poco rato pasó, a lo mejor una hora, aún era bastante de mañana, hasta que alguien de la liga entró en la oficina. Caminó hasta Vi mientras esta se levantaba de la silla.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Soy un mensajero de la liga, vengo a traeros un mensaje a ti y a Caitlyn.

-Yo me ocuparé de dárselo-recogió las cartas del mensajero y después de despedirse s fue.

-¿Eso qué es?

-Si me dejas abrirlo te contesto, genio-abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

-¿Y bien?

-Joder, esto sí que es bueno, toma-le tira la carta y entra en el despacho-Cait, tienes que leer esto enseguida-le deja la carta encima de la mesa.

-Vi, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-Te juro que no es una tontería, es de la liga y es buenísimo.

-Está bien-abrió la carta y por un momento no se creyó lo que estaba leyendo-"…así que con tal de mejorar la relación entre naciones y unificar el sentimiento de deportividad les invitamos a quedarse en la academia de la guerra." Eh… esto tiene que ser una broma.

-No lo es, te dije que es buenísimo, yo digo que sí.

-Tengo que pensármelo, en caso de que nos vayamos no tendremos a nadie que patrulle.

-Los robots.

-¿Y el papeleo?

-Scott.

-¿Me habéis llamado?-gritó desde fuera.

-Sigue con tus mierdas-respondió Vi de un grito.

-De acuerdo-volvió a gritar el chico.

-Necesitas unas vacaciones, Cait. Entre el papeleo diario, los combates de la liga y C no das abasto.

-Está bien, esto ha estado muy tranquilo y podemos dejarle a cargo, ya has conseguido que delegue un poco.

-Bien, buena chica.

-Si quieres que saque la escopeta de dardos solo tienes que decirlo.

-Vale, vale, joder, menudo humor por la mañana.

Del alcantarillado de Piltover, exactamente por un callejón, salió un hombre importante en la ciudad, imponente, popular y también algo cretino. Jayce salió de una de las alcantarillas con una caja de herramientas en la mano. Iba vestido más sencillo que otros días, unos tejanos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón con algunas manchas negras. Justo después de salir se dirigió a la oficina de la sheriff a hacerles una pequeña visita. Lo que él pensaba que era un favor personal que les hacía, aunque en realidad solo era una pequeña muestra de su, aún más grande que su fama, ego. Entró en la oficina principal con aires de grandeza pero sin ningún resultado. Los tres estaban simplemente hablando entre las mesas de Scott y Vi.

-¿Hola? Figura importante en el edificio-llamó Jayce la atención de los tres.

-Tenías razón, Vi.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres Jayce?-preguntó Caitlyn.

-¿No puedo hacer una pequeña visita al brazo largo de la ley de Piltover?-se acercó lentamente y cogió el vaso de Scott para darle un trago-Esto no es café.

-Ni es tuyo-se lo quitó de la mano.

-Tío, apestas. ¿Dónde has estado para oler así de mal?-preguntó Vi.

-Oh, salgo de las alcantarillas.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Vi, durante mis muchos años viviendo aquí he aprendido dos cosas: primera, es imposible mantener la ciudad en orden más de un mes y segundo, nunca te metas en los asuntos de Jayce-dijo Caitlyn.

-No puedo tomarme mi chocolate con la peste que echas, Jayces.

-Pues lárgate.

-¿Has hablado ya con la liga?

-No. ¿Se han pasado por aquí?

-Sí, a lo mejor tienes una carta en el buzón-dijo Vi.

-En caso de que la respuesta sea "Sí", saldremos por la tarde.

-¿Qué?-Jayce se quedó algo descolocado.

-Venga-empezó a empujar Vi para que se fuera-a tu casa a ducharte-echa a Jayce de la oficina.

-¿Si mi respuesta es "Sí"?

Mientras tanto, en Demacia por la mañana, el joven explorador dormía plácidamente abrazado, haciendo la cucharita, a la hija predilecta de la ciudad estado después de una noche movidita. El rubio notó como la chica en sus brazos se movía y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Lux de frente sonriendo y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se dieron un beso y se apretaron más el uno al otro abrazándose.

-Buenos días, Ezri.

-No me llames así-dijo mientras sonreía algo avergonzado.

-Por la noche estabas bastante atrevido.

-Anoche no había límites.

-Nunca los hay-la chica volvió a besarle mientras se ponía encima de él-¿Tienes energía?

-Pues cla-de repente empezaron a picar a la puerta.

-¡Mierda, tienes que irte!-dijo en voz baja.

-Lux ¿Estás ahí?-se escuchó a Garen preguntar.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-se puso al lado de la puerta y ambos empezaron a vestirse-¡Ahora salgo hermanito!

-¿Por dónde salgo?-preguntó Ezreal.

-Por la ventana, tu habitación está justo debajo de la mía.

-¿Estás bien? Me ha parecido oír que hay alguien más dentro.

-¡No lo hay, no te preocupes!-volvió a dirigirse al explorador-Vamos, salta.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Saltas y te metes en tu cuarto, simple, puedes teletransportarte dentro.

-Vale, vale-se sube al marco de la ventana-¿Cómo me meto en estos líos?-se escucha el pomo de la puerta girando.

-¡No hay tiempo para lamentarse!-empuja a Ezreal.

-¡Mierda!-miró para la pared en el aire y en cuanto vio la ventana se teleportó al interior dándose de cara contra la cama-Tengo que convencerla de que lo nuestro se haga público.

Durante la mañana se reunieron todos los residentes de la casa Crownguard, Lux, Garen y sus padres y su invitado Ezreal para desayunar. Se hizo bastante ameno, a veces algo de tensión cuando le preguntaron al joven si estaba teniendo una buena estancia y soltaba alguna indirecta hacia Lux, pero por el resto todo era como si fuera una comida normal y corriente. Mientras acababan Garen se levantó porque llamaban a la puerta. Al volver estaba leyendo una carta. Le pasó otra carta sin abrir a Lux y la suya a Ezreal. La maga miró al explorador y luego a su hermano.

-¿Vosotros qué haréis?

-Yo iré a hablar esto con Jarvan.

-Voy a ir con los que salgan de aquí, si eso veré al resto de los campeones de Piltover allí directamente.

-Pues creo que yo también voy, empezaré a hacer la maleta.

-Iré a recoger mis cosas, muchas gracias por dejar que me quede señores Crownguard.

-Es un placer tener a un explorador de tan afamada reputación en esta casa-respondió el señor Crownguard.

En menos de un par de horas un grupo de campeones se fueron camino a la academia de la guerra para empezar aquel periodo de convivencia. Durante el viaje se quedaron en pequeños grupos hasta que un momento Ezreal y Lux se quedaron juntos durante un rato.

-Siguiendo las normas… podrías coger una habitación con mi hermano y así os lleváis mejor.

-¿Qué tal si primero le decimos a tu hermano qué tenemos entre nosotros?

-No puedo decirle nada a mi familia, les podría dar algo, se supone que tengo que casarme con alguien de la nobleza.

-Antes has oído a tu padre, soy un afamado explorador.

-Eso no significa que te acepten.

-Lux, no podemos seguir ocultando esto, hoy me has tirado por la ventana.

-Me lo pensaré, te lo juro.

-No me sirve, a este paso tendré que ponerte un ultimátum y créeme que no quiero hacer eso.

-Está bien, pero tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.

-Te lo digo en serio, no me obligues a ponerte una cuenta atrás.

De vuelta en Piltover, en casa de los Reveck, el mensajero de la liga le dejó la carta a Corin para que Orianna fuera informada. El inventor se metió en la casa mientras acababa de darle un par de arreglos a la bailarina. Aquel panorama era algo nostálgico, un hombre que quiso recuperar a su hija. Después de darlo los últimos retoques durante el comienzo de la tarde volvió a activarla y le dio el sobre.

-Ten hija mía, viene directo de la liga.

-¿Qué quieren, padre?

-No lo sé, léela para saberlo, de mientras estaré trabajando.

-Sí, padre-coge la carta y en menos de tres segundos sus circuitos internos han leído la carta y escogido una respuesta que le parecía óptima. Se acercó a su padre y empezó a hablarle-En la carta se menciona la convivencia entre campeones para aumentar los lazos entre ellos. He decidido que lo mejor es ir.

-Vaya, mi niña se independiza, tendrás que llevarte un kit de reparación.

-Sí, padre-se fue a por uno y cuando volvió su padre estaba esperando en la puerta para despedirse de su "hija".

-Espero que lo pases bien allí en la academia, recuerda hacer amigos.

-Sí, padre-el inventor le dio un beso en la frente a Orianna y dejó que se marchara.

Caitlyn hablaba por un teléfono móvil mientras esperaba junto con Vi a que Jayce llegara con su equipaje. Iban a ir hasta la academia en un buggy. Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando alrededor. Luego miró a Vi para obtener alguna respuesta por su parte, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros. Soltó un suspiro y arrancó el vehículo.

-¿No vamos a esperarle?

-Le dijimos que estuviera aquí ahora, si no viene nos vamos sin él.

-¿Y Ezreal?

-Va con los demacianos, dijo que nos veríamos allí.

-Joder…-se sacó un cigarro, se lo puso un la boca y sacó un mechero, después de un par de intentos consiguió encenderlo-ya podría darse prisa-se escuchó un repiqueteo metálico-¿Y eso?

-¿Podrían llevarme hasta la academia?-Orianna estaba a un lado del coche.

-¿A ella también la han invitado?-preguntó Vi.

-Sigue siendo una campeona de la liga, sube, te llevamos allí.

-Muchas gracias-la muchacha robótica se subió a la parte de atrás.

-Si no viene creo que deberíamos largarnos ya.

-Tienes razón-y justo en el momento en el que emprendieron el camino Jayce apareció cargado con varias maletas, pararon el coche y dejaron que se subiera-llegas tarde.

-¿La robot también viene?

-Otro…

-Sabía que era algo raro, Jayce está conmigo y si es la mitad de listo de lo que dice ser debe tener algo de razón.

-Ahí te has pasado.

-Os lo diré por última vez-se ponen otra vez de camino-Orianna es una campeona de la liga y es ciento por ciento normal de que esté aquí.

En cuanto llegaron a la academia se encontraron con Ezreal y el resto de campeones que llegaban por grupos. Caitlyn decidió que lo mejor sería una habitación de tres personas junto con Orianna y Vi mientras que Jayce se llevó al explorador a la fuerza.

 **N/A: Y aquí empieza otra parte de "El interior de la liga", espero que os llegue a gustar tanto o más cómo la otra y las que seguiré colgando. Disfrutadlo y nos leemos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

2º día en la academia de la guerra.

En el apartamento de los chicos, Ezreal se preguntaba cómo había acabado compartiendo apartamento con Jayce. No le caía mal, pero tampoco entendía cómo todo el mundo en Piltover le admiraba tanto. Seguramente porque no le conocían en persona. En cuanto al defensor del mañana, solo pensaba en que esto podía ser la oportunidad para conseguir algo más de fama en la liga, más donaciones para su laboratorio, el dinero no aparecía de la nada. Aunque la mayor parte de las veces parecía que solo se preocupaba de su apariencia, su preocupación por el progreso de la ciudad era real, aún así su modo de vida era incluso más frívolo de lo que hacía ver a sus compañeros. A duras penas se fiaba de alguien y casi todas las personas en las que confiaba eran los campeones de Piltover. El dinero y la fama solamente vinieron por su gran intelecto, pero atrajeron a gente más bien interesada, mujeres codiciosas, hombres avariciosos y Victor. El hecho de que confiara en poca gente fue lo que le hizo escoger a Ezreal como compañero de piso.

Ezreal escuchó como algo se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. Se acercó y encontró un sobre. Lo recogió sin saber de quién o qué era y cuando se asomó por la puerta no había nadie al otro lado. Abrió el sobre para leerlo para quedarse algo impresionado. Se sentó en la mesa a desayunar mientras leía la carta. Jayce se quedó observando la carta y cuando vio que había acabado de leer se la quitó de la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-mientras leía la carta.

-Twisted Fate está organizando una timba de póker esta noche.

-Vaya… no sabía que jugabas a las cartas y menos con él.

-Intento evitarlo, ya me ha estafado suficiente.

-Pues esta noche vamos, ya verás cómo le sacamos el dinero a ese timador.

-¿Alguna vez has llegado a jugar con él?

-Sí, me sacó una pequeña fortuna, es por eso que esta noche se lo haré pagar.

-Iluso.

Orianna permanecía inmóvil en el sofá, mirando al frente, sin mover ni uno de los engranajes. Caitlyn desayunaba un té con algunas pastas mientras leía el diario. Vi salió en camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts cortos, totalmente despeinada. Pegó un ligero bote al ver a la robot sentada en el sofá, totalmente espeluznante, se sentó junto con la sheriff y le quitó una de las pastas.

-Podrías prepararte tu propio desayuno.

-Que pereza… es más fácil así.

-Ya, me lo imagino. ¿Te vas a arreglar en algún momento?

-Tampoco es como si alguien fuera a entrar sin avisar y me he puesto los pantalones. ¿Qué más da?

-Pues que creo que ya es suficiente con compartir las oficinas de comisaría.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan remilgada. Hablando de la comisaría, ¿Crees que Scott se las está apañando bien?

-Seguro que sí, es un chico espabilado, sabrá tirar del carro, cuando salimos a patrullar es él quien se encarga del papeleo de la oficina.

-Oh…

-Ahora ves a vestirte, hazme el favor.

-Sí, jefa-y se volvió a meter en su cuarto.

Ezreal salió de su apartamento dejando a Jayce trabajando encerrado en su cuarto. "Desplumar a Twisted Fate, menuda tontería". Se quedó sentado en un banco esperando a ver si encontraba a cierta demaciana. Después de esperar unos minutos pudo ver a Lux con su hermano. En cuanto la maga le dirigió una pequeña mirada el explorador hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y en poco rato la maga volvió con él.

-Te ha costado librarte de tu hermano.

-Ya, se ha preocupado un poco de que alguien me hiciera daño.

-Vaya, algo sobre protector.

\- A veces demasiado.

-Entonces… ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije ayer?

-Ezreal, te he dicho que no es tan sencillo.

-Sí que lo es, solamente lo tienes que decir y punto, tampoco es tan difícil.

-Oh, perdona por tener que mantener un estatus mínimo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no estoy a la altura de salir contigo?

-No, me refiero a que no tienes el estatus social que mi familia aceptaría.

-Así que no tengo el estatus social de… ¿Qué? ¿Pijo mimado?

-¿Perdona? Los Crownguard no somos unos pijos, somos una familia militar, entrenados para la guerra desde que somos niños, así que guárdate esa tontería de "pijos mimados".

-Vaya, ahora resulta que la razón que no me deja hacer esto público es que no soy un luchador nato.

-¡Claro, prefieres pasarte el día entre cavernas, a saber la de accidentes que se producen entre esos sitios!

-¿Accidentes? ¡Como en las guerras no muere gente, pues ala, todas las pérdidas han sido en expediciones que han fracasado a causa de un incidente!

-¡¿Y qué pasaría si en una de esas expediciones tú acabaras así?!

-¡¿Y si tú murieras en la guerra qué?!-ambos se quedaron en silencio y el ambiente se calmó-Esto… se nos ha ido de las manos…

-Me he dado cuenta… mira, te prometo que haré algo, solo te pido tiempo.

-Siempre me has pedido que te de algo de tiempo y me estoy cansando de dártelo, no podemos seguir así.

-Esta vez va en serio, buscaré algún modo de…

-Lux, después de todas aquellas veces que me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo no sé qué pensar de esta… promesa o lo que sea que me estás vendiendo, pero no puedo creérmelo-Lux se quedó unos pocos segundos callada.

-Sé que te he dicho esto muchas veces, que te he estado colando el dame un poco más de tiempo, pero Ezreal, te juro que si no lo hago en dos semanas puedes hacer lo que quieras e irte.

Caitlyn atendía al teléfono móvil, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera yendo bien en la oficina. Invirtió demasiado tiempo en ella como para dejar que se desmoronara solo por estar un día fuera. Estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Vi estaba esperando justo a su espalda, por lo tanto la sheriff no midió sus palabras mientras hablaba y empezó a sacar temas de los cuales no tendría que saber nadie.

-Vale, todo está en su sitio… ¿Has hecho ya la contabilidad?... Muy bien, en cuanto a la declaración de la renta… ¿Qué? Es imposible que retengan tanto…-"¿Con quién está hablando?" pensó Vi mientras escuchaba a Caitlyn-Vuelve a hacer las cuentas, seguro que te has dejado alguna cosa y acuérdate que el puesto de "sheriff" pertenece a una institución pública… No es momento de hablar de un aumento de sueldo-se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su compañera con los brazos cruzados y observándola con una ceja levantada, la había pillado con las manos en la masa-Te dejo, Scott, tengo otros asuntos que atender.-colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-preguntar era una tontería, después de ver a Vi supo que algo debió escuchar, pero esperaba que no hubiera oído nada.

-Así que nuestro pequeño oficinista te hace la declaración de la renta.

-Es un pequeño favor que me hace a cambio de ciertas cosas.

-Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Te estás tirando al chico para que te haga la declaración de la renta?-se le quedaron los ojos como platos y tenía una medio sonrisa a punto de estallar en una gran carcajada.

-Claro que no, dice que tiene un proyecto entre manos y le financio, no solo me hace la declaración de la renta, también otras tareas de las que no puedo hacerme cargo.

-¿Cómo tus orgasmos?

-Deja de reírte de mi vida sexual, por favor.

-Está bien, ya paro. ¿Y tienes idea alguna de cuál es ese proyecto?

-La verdad es que no, pero parece que tiene también ciertos problemas financieros en casa, así que a lo mejor solo le estoy ayudando a pagar el alquiler.

-Pues menudo chasco… ¿Cuánto le pagas?

-Menos que a ti.

-Vaya mierda de sueldo que le has dado… normal que tenga que hacer cosas extra.

-No es mi culpa si tengo que administrar el dinero, hay muchos gastos por culpa del mantenimiento de los robots, aunque si lo prefieres puedo descontar del tuyo y ponérselo al suyo.

-¿Y tú qué? Podrías quitarte algo y ponérselo.

-Yo cobro el mínimo con esto, no puedo rebajarlo más o tenerme ahí sería prácticamente ilegal.

-Ah… pues tampoco pasa nada si te echa una mano de vez en cuando.

Al atardecer Caitlyn se quedó en el apartamento haciendo una revisión a su rifle, Ezreal haciendo prácticas de tiro, Jayce haciendo pruebas de campo de su martillo con nefastos resultados y Vi acabó haciendo una revisión diaria de las que Orianna tenía que llevar a cabo. Aquel robot con el cuerpo de una joven le resultó escalofriante. Con cuidado iba revisando todo el hardware que tenía en su interior. Los engranajes que encajaban los unos con los otros se movían con total sincronía. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en una pequeña caja. Era algo enano, apenas ocupaba una cuarta parte de la palma de la mano de Vi. En ella habían unas siglas: C.A. ¿Qué debía significar eso? Aunque debía de tratarse de algo muy importante, ya que en cuanto le puso un dedo encima la bola empezó a acosar a la peli rosa. Dejó la cajita donde estaba y luego volvió a encender a la chica. Aquello fue sin duda una experiencia, cuanto menos, extraña.

La noche llegó a la academia y la pareja de jugadores salieron a por el encuentro de la partida a la que habían sido invitados. Cuando entraron en la sala Twisted Fate se encontraba en la mesa rodeado de otros jugadores mientras manipulaba las cartas, pasándoselas de una mano a la otra y mirando a los demás con algo de ansia. Graves también se encontraba en la sala, pero parecía más bien actuar como un guardaespaldas. Limpiaba su escopeta mientras fumaba aquel característico puro que parecía nunca acabarse. Se sentaron en la mesa. En ella también estaban Talon, Draven y Evelynn, aunque llevaba ropa algo más apretada que con la que se la solía ver normalmente. Al poco rato por la puerta aparecieron Garen y Xin Zhao. Después de que demacianos y noxianos se lanzaran un par de puyas y el anfitrión pusiera orden, la partida empezó. Jayce se llevó un disgusto al ver que no desplumaría a Twisted, pero tampoco se fue con las manos vacías. En verdad el único que perdió algo fue Draven, quien jugaba de manera demasiado agresiva y apostaba cada vez que creía tener una buena mano. Cuando aquello acabó ambos volvieron con los bolsillos más llenos que con los que se fueron. Al final la noche no fue tan mal como esperaron que acabara yendo.

 **N/A: Aquí está el segundo, como ahora mismo estoy llevando dos Fanfics de manera paralela es posible que haya cierta... descoordinación, pero tampoco voy a dejar de publicar en ninguno, lo que pasa es que cuando este llegue al final pues pasará lo que pasará, que llega al final. En fin, disfrutadlo y ya nos leeremos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

3r día en la academia de la guerra.

La mañana para Caitlyn y Vi empezó igual que la anterior. La luchadora le robaba pastas a la sheriff y esta le pedía que tuviera algo más de pudor respecto a su vestimenta. De mientras Orianna escuchaba la conversación, analizando el tipo de relación que había entre ellas y alguna manera de entrar en la conversación, aún siendo una inteligencia artificial, su programa le decía que de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de socializar. Aquello era algo extraño, entre sus circuitos recorría un pequeño pulso eléctrico que la impulsaba a aquello y a hacerla pensar que podía sentir algo, lo cual era totalmente irracional.

-Oye, esta noche iremos al bar ¿no?-preguntaba Vi.

-Puedes ir tú con Jayce y Ezreal.

-Venga ya. ¿Qué hay que hacer para arrastrar tu fino culo hasta un bar? Cuando seguíamos a Scott no te costó.

-Eso fue porque me hiciste pensar que podía estar metido en algún negocio de tráfico de armas o drogas.

-Aún así debes admitir que te sorprendiste al entrar a aquel sitio.

-No me esperé que estuviera en un grupo de música, tienes razón, pero si tú no me hubieras engañado nunca hubiera visto aquel sitio.

-Y ahora vamos todos los domingos.

-Se trata de apoyar a los compañeros, yo fui quien te buscó en los callejones más recónditos de Piltover y Zaun para reclutarte.

-Nunca te pedí que hicieras aquello.

-Te estaban empezando a fichar y algunos de los ciudadanos pensaban poner una recompensa a tu cabeza, lo hice por tu bien y porque tenías cierta información que necesitaba.

-Así que me utilizaste.

-Solo busqué metas comunes, se llama optimizar objetivos y ves a arreglarte, yo saldré a ver qué tal todo. Tengo el presentimiento de que Ezreal puede estar teniendo problemas para soportar a Jayce.

-No es un presentimiento, es la realidad-contestó mientras volvía a meterse en su cuarto.

Jayce practicaba con una baraja de cartas, intentando entender el truco de Twisted Fate mientras Ezreal le observaba algo preocupado, por si le había dado alguna clase de brote psicótico. Después de que el científico esparciera las cartas por toda la mesa y cayeran sobre el desayuno del explorador. Al verle recoger las cartas le pasó directamente el plato.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intento adivinar el truco de Twisted Fate.

-No hay ningún truco, solo es magia.

-No, no, no, no, no… su magia va sobre transmisión de energía, lo único que hace es cargarlas de energía para que al impactar hagan mucho daño, no como si yo hago esto-y le tiró una carta en la cara a Ezreal.

-Ya…-la recogió y se la lanzó de vuelta-intenta no liarla tanto, que quiero desayunar tranquilo.

-Perdona-después de intentarlo un par de veces más soltó un suspiro-En la academia hay un bar ¿no?

-Pues sí…

-De acuerdo, esta noche nada de Twisted.

-No ha organizado nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-El no, porque para la próxima sabré su truco y utilizaré sus propias trampas contra él, ya lo verás.

-No puedes engañar a un tahúr, es prácticamente imposible.

-Primero tengo que intentarlo, ensayo y error.

Por los jardines de la academia, Caitlyn se encontró de repente frente a Jarvan IV. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el príncipe de Demacia podía querer de ella, pero sabiendo que le secuestraron en Kalamanda parecía algo paranoico. Simplemente le dejó hablar y escuchó atentamente. En cuanto el príncipe acabó estuvo un par de segundos procesando lo que le dijo.

-Entonces… todo esto fue idea de Swain y has venido a pedirme que mantenga un ojo sobre él porque crees que puede estar tramando algo.

-Lo has entendido perfectamente.

-Mira, esto es lo más parecido que he tenido a unas vacaciones des de… ya ni me acuerdo. Lo único que quiero es poder relajarme un poco. Todo el mundo sabe que las tensiones de vivir todos juntos acabarán haciendo que nos vayamos de vuelta a nuestras casas. Además, eso de que Swain ha planeado esto… me suena demasiado descabellado.

-He hablado con el alto consejero nada más llegar aquí y me contó que la idea de la convivencia entre diferentes naciones fue idea suya.

-Así que te lo ha dicho el alto consejero.-se quedó pensando unos segundos y era bastante obvio que Swain no podía tramar nada bueno-Está bien, intentaré mantener un ojo sobre Swain, pero no te prometo nada.

-Te lo agradezco profundamente, sheriff.

-Ya, aún así no pienses que te voy a dar un detallado informe de todo lo que hace.

Jayce salió de su apartamento a diferencia del día anterior. Empezó a mirar por los alrededores de toda la academia. No había nada más que invocadores y campeones, parecía que nadie más que la gente que tenía relación directa con la liga sabía sobre la residencia en la academia. "Al menos no tendré que hacer el capullo ni demostrar que soy un genio", toda la prensa, apariciones públicas, aquellas campañas de popularización tan estúpidas. Cuando vio todo aquello se lo tomó como un descanso, un pequeño paraíso alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad del progreso. Volvió al interior y se acopló a Caitlyn y Vi en cuanto las vio en la academia.

-Vaya, estás más sonriente de lo normal.

-Claro que lo estoy, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, Vi-le contestó Jacye. La sheriff se quedó mirándole mientras pensaba "¿Nadie?". Primero Jarvan diciéndole que todo era una propuesta de Swain y luego Jayce les dice que "nadie" sabe que se encuentran en la academia.

-A lo mejor sí que debería vigilarle…-susurró Caitlyn.

-¿Has dicho algo?-Vi se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-No, solamente cosas mías.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Ya, cambiando de tema, he oído que hay una taberna en la academia. ¿Os venís esta noche?-dijo Jayce.

-Claro, lo que no puedo hacer es contestar por la niña rica.

-Tus modales dejan mucho que desear, Vi, pero sí, la niña rica viene. Creo que también podríamos decirle a Orianna…

-Eh, para el carro-interrumpió Jayce-ese horroroso proyecto no vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Jayce, cuida lo que dices, es lo único que le queda al señor Reveck de su hija!

-Es prácticamente un monstruo, Cait, recrear un humano a partir de un robot… simplemente me da escalofríos.

-Le doy la razón en esto a Jayce, ayer por la tarde me pidió que le hiciera una revisión de sus maquinaria y había una pieza muy rara. Ponía "C.A." y en cuanto la intenté tocar la bola empezó a acosarme.

-Sería algún tipo de fuente de energía o una donde almacena la información que capte a diario, algo así como su memoria, tampoco se trata de dejarla de lado.

-Por favor Cait, hazme caso en esto, tengo un muy mal presentimiento-le suplicó Jayce. La sheriff no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar con resignación.

-Está bien, no diremos nada.

Poco después de comer, Ezreal se volvía a encontrar disparando a los maniquíes de práctica en el gimnasio. De repente una esfera de luz impactó con uno de los disparos arcanos del explorador y miró de dónde venía aquel disparo. Lux estaba allí, con la varita en mano y poniéndole ojitos mientras iba soltando alguna sonrisa tímida de vez en cuando. El explorador no tuvo más remedio que hablar con ella porque si no estaría todo el rato molestándole.

-¿Querías algo?

-Pues me gustaría pasar un rato contigo. ¿Necesito alguna razón para estar con mi novio?

-Lux, me gustaría saber si siquiera llegaste a pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer.

-Por favor, no saques el tema, te prometí que se lo diría durante estas dos semanas, pero hasta entonces, por favor, déjalo de lado.

-Mira, yo…-vio la cara de suplica de la chica y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder-está bien, intentaré no hablar de esto hasta que hayan pasado las dos semanas-y de repente el rostro de Lux se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, sígueme, entre los bosques de por aquí cerca nadie debería ser capaz de vernos.

-Está bien, cuando salgas por la puerta hazte invisible y nos vemos fuera.

-De acuerdo.

La maga se fue primera. Lo último que vio de ella fue una mirada antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Segundos después Ezreal se fue siguiendo lo que debería haber sido el mismo camino por el que se fue Lux. Cuando salió esperó un par de segundos y en seguida la maga apareció detrás de él dándole un abrazo.

-Al final tenemos algo de intimidad.

-Seguimos demasiado cerca Ez, vamos a caminar un poco.

-Está bien, suéltame y damos una vuelta.

-No-se sube a su espalda pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y se agarra con las piernas a la cintura-así me gusta más-y apoyó la cabeza al lado de la de Ezreal.

-Te pasas mucho conmigo…-le cogió las piernas con las manos y se puso a caminar.

-Y ten cuidado dónde tocas.

-No siempre te importa lo que toco.

Vi volvía a hacer la revisión de Orianna hasta que se encontró otra vez la caja. En el mismo momento que la vio empezó a llamar a Caitlyn para que viera aquello. Después de resistirse un rato a las tonterías de su compañera, la sheriff acabó cediendo y se acercó a echar un vistazo.

-No puedes estar llamándome para estas tonterías.-se quedó observando la pieza-Debe de ser solamente la memoria-acercó la mano y la bola se metió en medio.

-Parece que la bola aprende.

-Tengo que admitir que ha sido un poco raro, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

Al anochecer Ezreal y Jayce se presentaron primeros en el bar. Simplemente se sentaron en una mesa vacía a esperar a Caitlyn y Vi. Cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos. "Espero que Lux no esté intentando hacer que me olvide del tiempo límite.", era lo que le rondaba al explorador por la cabeza. Sin embargo Jayce no estaba centrado en un tema serio de verdad "¿Podré ver a Caitlyn borracha?", sus pensamientos no eran exactamente trascendentales para la vida de nadie. No tardaron demasiado en llegar el cuerpo policial de Piltover. Mientras que Vi y Ezreal solamente cogieron una jarra de cerveza cada uno, Jayce tenía una copa de brandy y Cait simplemente algo de vino. Hablaban, se reían, lanzaban alguna puya a la sheriff, bromeaban sobre todo y básicamente se comportaban como si ninguno fuera una persona de importancia. Solamente eran un grupo de amigos pasando un buen rato.

 **N/A: Vaya, tampoco cuesta tanto, los capítulos se mantienen sobre una media y saco uno a la semana. Para quien se haya empezado a leer la parte de Jonia ya se habrá dado cuenta de que esto tendrá 13 episodios, así que aún quedan diez semanas si no tardo más o saco más de uno en una semana. Espero que hasta entonces os guste, si queréis dejar review adelante, disfrutadlo y nos leemos la semana que viene... en principio. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

4º día en la academia de la guerra.

Otra mañana y otro gorroneo de desayuno. Caitlyn empezaba a pensar que debía parar aquello, no dejaba que tocaran su rifle, menos iba a dejar que le quitaran su comida. Por otro lado, Orianna ya no estaba sentada en el sofá, sino en una de las sillas frente a las dos agentes de la ley. De alguna manera esto coartó a Vi de quitarle el desayuno, pero no demasiado. En cuanto pudo relajarse un poco volvió a las andadas.

-Y por un momento pensé que hoy tendría paz.

-De eso nada.

-Al menos podrías encargarte de tu propia comida.

-Pero es que me da mucha pereza por las mañanas hacer nada-dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa.

-Yo podría ayudar-propuso la robot.

-Mira, ahí tienes una solución a tu pereza.

-Creo que paso…

-¿Vi al final no necesita ayuda?

-No… Vi no necesita ayuda, Ori.

-Venga, te ha dado una solución fácil y rápida, como las que te gustan, sin complicaciones.

-Desearía poder devolver el favor que me hace al revisar la maquinaria de mi cuerpo.

-No necesito ningún…-y en aquel momento lo vio claro, podía resolver lo que era aquella cajita-¿Qué es la cajita que tienes en la que pone C.A?

-Componente no identificado.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, deberías saber todo lo que hay en tu sistema, tanto hardware como software. Dime qué es.

-Componente no identificado. ¿Alguna otra petición?

-Tienes que admitir que esto es muy raro, Cait.

-Algo extraño, pero no es demasiado raro, hay algunas cosas que a veces es mejor no saber.

-Ahora mismo debes de tener tanta curiosidad como yo, no puedes negarlo.

-Vi, hay cosas que a veces es mejor no saber, guárdate eso en la cabeza.

-Está bien…-contestó totalmente frustrada.

-¿Alguna otra petición?

-No hay peticiones, Ori, déjalo estar.

Ezreal jugueteaba un poco con las cartas que Jayce estaba utilizando el día anterior para averiguar el truco de Twisted Fate. Las llevaba de una mano a la otra ostentosamente para provocar al inventor. Este perdía de mientras la paciencia según el explorador lanzaba las cartas. Según más intentaba ignorarlo más caso le estaba haciendo y este no podía evitar reír ante la situación en la que estaba. Cuando creyó que ya estaba a punto de explotar imitó la magia que el tahúr utilizaba con las cartas y se la lanzó a la cara.

-Ups, se me ha escapado.

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto?!

-Ayer yo tuve que aguantar esto, así que no jodas con que yo estoy dando por culo.

-Vale. Vale. Tienes razón, ayer estuve algo pesado con aquello de Twisted.

-Gracias. ¿Qué era lo que le hacías el otro día al martillo/cañón?

-Estaba intentando ver si podía reajustar el núcleo, tiene un rendimiento del setenta por ciento, pero se puede mejorar, lo sé.

-Mira, todo lo que tienes ya está a años de la tecnología media de Piltover, no creo que tengas que ir tan avanzado, no te fuerces.

-Y me lo dice un profesor de segunda de la academia de Piltover.

-Primero, mi tarea principal no es ser un profesor de los que enseñan, me dedico a expediciones; y segundo, el puesto de profesor adjunto no está mal, me pagan un mínimo y no tengo que dar clase, al menos obligatoriamente.

-Lo que tú digas, pero sé que puedo acercarme más al mañana y lo haré.

-Más bien parece que te estés acercando al pasado mañana.

Después de todo lo pasado con Orianna, Vi entrenaba en el gimnasio. El tamaño de los peleles que utilizaba sobrepasaban con creces el suyo, pero aún así ella los conseguía tumbar sin problema alguno. Demostró en Piltover que era capaz de echar a tierra un edificio gracias a sus puños y si golpeaba en el lugar exacto. Aquel soso calentamiento no le servía de nada. Entonces vio a Jayce haciendo práctica de tiro con el cañón y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era retarle a una pelea. Se quedó detrás de él observando cómo disparaba y cuando le pareció el momento le quitó el arma de las manos y se quedó empuñándola.

-Es bastante grande. ¿Intentas sobre compensar algo?

-No me hace ninguna falta-le quita el cañón de las manos-y ten cuidado, puedes romper eso.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Te hace un combate?

-Ya, claro, la última vez me dejaste unos moratones…

-Venga, no seas cobarde.

-Se llama ser prudente, no cobarde.

-Madre mía, al menos déjame disparar esa cosa-se quita los guantes y coge el cañón.

-Pero si eres pésima disparando.

-¿Cómo queréis que mejore si no me dejáis disparar?

-Tampoco necesitamos que mejores, con lo que haces con los puños es suficiente.

-Puedo hacer más cosas con las manos, Jayce.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?-contestó levantando una ceja y una sonrisa pícara.

-Me refería a disparar.

-No tiene porque ser este cañón.

-También se me da muy bien martillar, así que no sueltes el martillo, "guapo"-dijo con sorna y le devolvía una mirada un poco cabreada.

Orianna estaba en cuclillas frente a unas flores del jardín. Según sabía, aquella chica a la que se la podía considerar su antiguo yo, le gustaban bastante, se las ponía en el pelo como adorno cuando veía alguna que le parecía especial. Empezó a tocarse lo que debía ser el pelo en aquel momento, pero en aquella peluca metálica no podía meter el tallo de la flor entre sus cabellos. Arrancó una solamente y se la enseñó a la bola. Esta de repente se abrió, Orianna metió la flor dentro y el ojo de la bola empezó a emitir un holograma que hacía ver la flor en el pelo. Al ponerse de pie se quedó observando a Blitzcranck, quién también la observaba mientras ignoraba a Jinx, la cual estaba montada sobre él sin dejar de moverse.

Por la tarde Caitlyn esperaba en frente de un gran portón en la academia de la guerra. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la sheriff y empezó a seguir a un invocador cuando le hizo una señal. El pasadizo era oscuro y aún así cálido, candelabros en las paredes iluminaban todo el recorrido mientras escuchaba el eco de los pasos. Acabaron finalmente frente a una puerta algo más pequeña que la anterior pero fuertemente ornamentada con figuras rectas y agresivas. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Caitlyn. Detrás de un escritorio se encontraba Vessasia Kolminye, la actual canciller de la liga. Una mujer de pelo negro, corto escalonado, tapándole un ojo. Su mera presencia imponía incluso al más valiente. Vessaria miró fijamente a Caitlyn durante un par de segundos.

-¿Qué necesitas? Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Quiero revisar los sistemas de seguridad.

-Cuál es el punto de hacer eso, rápido.

-Hay cierta inseguridad por parte de ciertos campeones respecto a que esta idea haya sido expuesta por Swain. En consecuencia me han pedido revisar los sistemas de seguridad de la academia.

-¿Inseguridad? ¡JA! Me río de todos aquellos que piensen que esto se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento. ¿Quieres comprobar los sistemas de seguridad? ¡Adelante!-se levantó estirando los brazos y detrás de ella se encendieron decenas de pantallas, con imágenes cambiantes, de todos los lados de la liga-El sistema de vigilancia ha sido creado en la misma academia, una serie de vórtices captadores del entorno que se encuentran por todos lados. No pasa nada sin que yo pueda saberlo. Por otro lado, el sistema es impenetrable, ya que solamente los invocadores de la liga pueden acceder a él y solo pueden acceder aquellos invocadores a los cuales YO les dé premiso.-"El sistema es mágico, no podré entrar con la tecnología de Piltover…"-Las puertas de los altos cargos son reforzadas con barreras anti hechizos tanto elementales como arcanos. La frecuencia de reverberación de cada una de las diferentes estancias está en armonía con su huésped, si se ha abierto esa puerta ha sido porque me ha dado la real gana de dejarte pasar. Si aún tienes dudas de cuan segura es la academia de la guerra significa que tu estado mental está más allá de la paranoia.

-Informaré de que este lugar es una caja fuerte, no me preocuparé de nada de lo que pase en la academia.

-Espero no recibir ninguna otra tontería de este tipo-se sentó-ahora lárgate.

En el bar, ya habiendo anochecido, Ezreal esperaba en la barra saber algo de Lux. Mientras bebía tranquilamente vio entrar a Lux, seguida de su hermano, Xin Zhao y Jarvan. Lux se sentó dos taburetes a la derecha del explorador. Le saludó con la mano y Ezreal se lo devolvió antes de que Garen se sentara entre ellos y el resto de los guerreros se sentaran al otro lado de Lux. "Ahora tengo miedo de que se lo haya dicho…". Pudo ver al guerrero mirarlo de reojo varias veces, pero no hacía nada más, luego solamente hablaba con sus compañeros. Ezreal se inclinó hacia atrás con la esperanza de poder hablar algo con Lux, pero la chica se encontraba totalmente atrapada. Se levantó del taburete algo frustrado porque no había dicho nada, pero a la vez aliviado de no haber tenido que ver la reacción de Garen. Con lo protector que era con Lux, quién sabe lo que habría hecho al enterarse.

 **N/A: Tengo que admitir que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo la parte de Vessaria. En fin, espero que os guste como está yendo, si queréis dejar review adelante, si os gusta dadle follow, que no cuesta nada, disfrutadlo y nos leemos la semana que viene ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

5º día en la academia de la guerra.

Caitlyn continuaba pensando en la reunión con Vessaria del día anterior. Todo lo que había en el interior era totalmente seguro, pero habían campeones expertos en el ilusionismo. Con todo lo que había dentro de la academia le iba a ser imposible montar cualquier sistema de vigilancia, por no decir que no hacía falta, pero no dijo nada del exterior. Observó a Orianna que volvía a encontrarse sentada en la mesa.

-Tienes una flor preciosa, Orianna. ¿Cómo te la has puesto en el pelo?

-Mi bola está creando un holograma en estos momentos-pasa la mano por encima de la flor-no es real. Poco después salió Vi de su cuarto con aquel aire tan chabacano. Al sentarse miró un momento a la robot y le recorrió un escalofrío. Caitlyn la miró con una ceja levantada y la chica lo único que hizo fue volver a robarle comida.

-Esto es estúpido…

-Siempre puedes poner trampas o algo-y después del comentario se escuchó un bufido-tampoco es para ponerse así.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo eres capaz de madrugar para venir a comisaría.

-Podrías solamente mover el plato-sugirió Orianna y en cuanto Caitlyn intentó contestarle se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

-¿Cómo se me puede pasar la más obvia de las soluciones?-y movió el plato lejos del alcance de Vi.

-Ya ves, solo tengo que moverme-se levantó y fue al otro lado, pero Caitlyn lo volvió a mover-¿en serio?

-Estate quieta.

-Aún puedo preparar el desayuno.

-No hace falta…

-Detecto cierto desagrado hacia mi persona…-dijo Orianna mientras atenuaba la voz al decir la palabra "persona".

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Vi.

-Diría que ha dicho persona-y entonces a la luchadora le dio otro escalofrío-. No te pases.

Ezreal después de haber pensado en la reacción que tendría Garen al enterarse de su relación con Lux, empezó a pensar en cómo empezaría a ser su relación con él. Hasta el momento tampoco tenían demasiada relación, pero la poca que tenían era buena. ¿Después de que se enterara cambiaría mucho? ¿Intentaría matarlo? ¿O lo celebraría con alegría? Todo un misterio para el explorador. Aunque mientras Ezreal pensaba en cómo afrontar el problema de Garen, Jayce no se había levantado aún, o eso parecía. Se encontraba en su cuarto, hablando con el móvil con la que debía ser alguna chica que se había encaprichado con él. Aquello de ir con el plan de "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" le estaba pasando factura. Es lo que tienen los vaivenes de la fama que habían hecho mella en la vida del inventor. Cuando vio que no había forma de acabar la conversación simplemente colgó y lanzó el aparato contra la cama. "Tendría que sentar la cabeza… o no". Salió de su cuarto.

-Panda de locas…-soltó como acto reflejo.

-Buenos días a ti también, tienes café en la encimera.

-Lo siento rubito, no te des por aludido-coge una taza de café.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una de esas chicas que no saben aceptar que no puedes domar a un potro salvaje… o que no saben que no dejaré que nadie se cuelgue de mi fama-y le da un sorbo al café-. Como quema…

-Menudo ego que tienes y sopla el café.

-No es ego, es realidad, soy famoso, rico y estoy más bueno que el pan. Podrías utilizar la fama de la liga para follar un poco.

-Los usos que le das a tu "fama" y "fortuna" diría que no son los mejores.

-Podrías probar con la demaciana esa, la rubia-Ezreal casi se atraganta-cuando en Zaun publicaron aquel dibujo parecía bastante posible.

-¿Quieres dejar de meterte en esa parte de mi vida privada?

-Solo te lo digo, la gente podría empezar a creer que eres gay y entonces deberías salir ya del armario.

-No soy gay. ¿Qué manía tiene todo el mundo con eso?

-Pues que no te tiras a ninguna chica.

-Simplemente no busco algo de una noche-"Y ya estoy saliendo con Lux".

-Vaya, del tipo romántico. Adelante, ponte a recitar poesía mientras le haces un pastel con un anillo de matrimonio justo en la cúspide.

-Te has pasado.

-Lo sé.

Caitlyn consiguió reunirse con Heimerdinger para pedirle ayuda con el problema de la vigilancia. El plan que tenía era llenar el bosque de alrededor de cámaras. Pero harían falta demasiadas, pero con unas pocas podrían servir para cubrir el suficiente campo visual, sobre todo si eran de 360º. Podía pedirle a Scott un par. Lo único que podría ser un problema es el audio. Ahí es donde entraba Heimerdinger.

-Gracias por reunirte conmigo Heimerdinger.

-No hay problema, sheriff. ¿Qué es esa cosa tan urgente que necesitabas?

-Verás, quiero colocar vigilancia en ciertos lugares donde el sonido sale perjudicado. ¿Tienes alguna solución para eso?

-Sí, claro, solamente hace falta un buen dispositivo de grabación capaz de diferenciar todos los sonidos que haya alrededor. Así pueden depurarse y eliminar el sonido ambiente de viento o los automóviles de Piltover.

-¿Existen esos dispositivos?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Dónde puedo comprarlos?

-No puedes.

-¿Entonces por qué me hablas de este dispositivo?-reclamó Caitlyn molesta.

-Porque yo lo inventé, si quieres puedo prestártelo. No hace falta que el dispositivo grave el sonido, si le instalas el archivo del cual deseas separar los sonidos ya lo tendrás hecho.

-Me sería muy útil, si pudieras prestármelo te lo agradecería profundamente.

-La verdad es que lo tengo escondido en ciudad de Bandle, tomaría tiempo para traerlo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, solamente tráemelo cuando puedas-entonces la sheriff se despidió del pequeño genio y sacó el móvil mientras se iba.

Vi y Jayce se volvieron a encontrar en el gimnasio. La chica se había picado por no dejarle el martillo el día anterior y volvió a pedirle lo más persistentemente que pudo para que le dejara blandirlo, y ya de paso a ver si podía aprender a disparar aquel cacharro tan grande. Jayce se cansó de escucharla quejarse y acabó accediendo a dejárselo durante un rato, solo unos cuantos disparos y entonces lo recuperaría.

-Genial, por fin me lo dejas-se quitó los guantes y cogió el arma.

-Muy bien, ahora mantenlo firme, apunta al frente-y Vi empezó a apuntar a todos lados-solo apunta a un lado, céntrate.

-Está bien-se puso a mirar a una diana. "Aguafiestas".

-Hombros relajados, arma firme… y dispara-entonces cuando el disparo salió, de alguna manera ni se acercó a la diana-. Esto ha sido surrealista…

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo…-mientras un tic en la ceja se acentuaba cada vez más-Tú directamente estás gafada, no puedes disparar un arma porque le darías a alguien.

-Déjame probar otra vez.

-No, que puedes hacer daño con eso.

-Vamos, solo otro intento-mientras se disputaban el martillo.

-Que no, que eres un peligro.

-Está bien, está bien, toma-le devolvió el arma a Jayce.

-Gracias.

Por la tarde Ezreal esperaba a Lux, sentado en la entrada de la academia y de repente salió Caitlyn. Esta al verle se sentó a su lado también esperando, pero no a Lux, esperaba a Scott. La sheriff le miró de reojo y este se empezó a poner nervioso. El explorador le dio una sonrisa nerviosa con un saludo y luego empezó a disimular mirando el alrededor. Lux salió del edificio y pasó de largo mientras Ezreal buscaba alguna escusa para irse.

-¿Has quedado con Lux?

-N-No, que va.

-Ezreal, lo sé desde hace mucho.

-Pues no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Vamos, eres como mi hermano pequeño, tampoco tienes que ponerte así, confiésalo, si tengo pruebas suficientes.

-De acuerdo… he quedado con ella-dijo algo aliviado de poder decírselo a alguien.

-Madre mía, te ha costado admitirlo. ¿Qué tal os va?

-No muy bien…

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras veníamos hacia la academia, le hablé de que no quería seguir escondiéndolo. Y hace un par de días le dije que tenía dos semanas hasta que se lo dijera a su familia o si no se acabaría lo nuestro.

-¿No crees que eres un poco duro? Tampoco te puedo decir que no tengas razón, pero la posición en la que se encuentra es algo delicada.

-¿Entonces por qué empezamos a salir? Llevamos ya poco más de un año y siempre tengo que salir por la ventana.

-Bueno, pase lo que pase, espero que no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

-No lo haré. ¿Puedo irme de una vez? Ella ya ha salido y mientras aún seamos pareja no quiero tampoco hacerle el feo.

-Venga, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

-Gracias por guardar el secreto-se levantó corriendo y se fue a por Lux.

Caitlyn llegó a considerar a Ezreal como un hermano pequeño a causa de todo el tiempo que llegó a pasar reunido con sus padres. De tanto en tanto, cada vez que organizaba alguna expedición, los padres de Caitlyn no dudaban en invertir alguna gran suma de dinero. Aquello hizo que pasara mucho tiempo viéndose con ellos y cada vez se conocían más y mejor, hasta tal punto que Ezreal era prácticamente uno más. Poco después llegó Scott con una caja cerrada, a punto de reventar. Se bajó del coche y le dio la caja.

-¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

-Había que programar a los robots, además que reunir tal cantidad de equipo no es sencillo. ¿Me repites para que necesitas esto?

-Asuntos de seguridad, a partir de aquí me puedo ocupar de esto.

-Eso espero. ¿Qué tal por aquí?

-Si Vi no me quitara el desayuno sería mucho mejor.

-Suena propio de ella. Aún me debe el dinero del último café.

-Suena propio de ella. Muchas gracias por todo esto.

-Espero que no tardéis demasiado en volver-se vuelve a subir al coche.

-Puede que volvamos más pronto de lo que parece-y entonces, mientras el coche se iba, Caitlyn se metió en el bosque.

Ezreal de mientras s reunió con Lux en el bosque. No se paró a preguntar a Caitlyn que hacía allí fuera. Cuando llegó con la maga, le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada molesta. Soltó un suspiro al verla de aquella manera, se había molestado, seguramente porque Caitlyn estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada.

-Ya empezamos… En serio, Lux, no empecemos con el jueguecito este.

-¿Qué hacías con Caitlyn ahí sentados?

-Pues ella salió después que yo y no me podía ir justo después de que tú pasaras, porque has tardado bastante en salir.

-Ahora no me vengas echando las culpas. ¿Te pone, verdad? ¿Es porque tiene más tetas?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Lux, estoy saliendo contigo, Cait y yo nos llevamos bien porque su familia ha hecho donaciones varias a expediciones y pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa.

-Entonces habéis tenido algo antes que conmigo.

-¡Deja de buscar cualquier tontería con la que acusarme, porque no hay nada! ¡El que debería estar enfadado soy yo por no haberle dicho nada a tu hermano aún!

-Yo… no… no te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera…

-Vaya, así que era eso, intentabas echarme mierda encima para no sentirte culpable.

-No es cierto…-se le pusieron los ojos algo llorosos, pero Ezreal continuaba mirándola duramente-Lo siento… solo quería… no sé, librarme de esto…

-Lux… esto es lo que deberías evitar, si se lo cuentas a tu familia te quitarás un enorme peso de encima.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no sé cómo decirlo, mi hermano es muy protector, ya lo sabes.

-Tan solo busca el momento adecuado-empezó a ablandarse con ella.

-No volveré a hacerlo, lo siento, de veras, buscaré la manera de contárselo sin que le dé un ataque.

En el bar, después de todo el entrenamiento en el gimnasio, Vi y Jayce estaban tranquilos, bebiendo, charlando, metiéndose con la mala puntería que tenía la luchadora. Aunque pudiera ser que pelearan de vez en cuando por tener un carácter tan parecido, al final del día se llevaban bien, casi como uña y carne. Se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas, ya habían varias jarras vacías.

-En serio, ese disparo ha sido lo más raro que he visto en mi vida-decía Jayce mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa.

-Pues no es la primera vez, cuando cogí el rifle de Caitlyn le quité el sombrero de un tiro, lo mejor es que ella estaba detrás de mí-y ambos se empezaron a reír a pesar de intentar contenerla.

-Venga ya, es, eso es imposible físicamente.

-Que sí, te lo juro, mañana se lo preguntas.

-Joder, que gafe eres con las armas.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa, las armas están conspirando contra mí-dijo levantando el brazo y señalando al techo, pero al segundo se volvieron a reír.

-Claro que sí, zopenca.

-Para zopencas las descerebradas con las que te acuestas.

-Calla, que hoy me ha llamado una-soltó un resoplido-menuda chica, estaba pilladísima.

-Lo que te decía descerebradas, esas tonterías yo no las hago.

-¿Pero acaso has tenido una relación?

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! La mayoría de veces lo único que traen son problemas, solo sexo y punto… creo que ya he bebido suficiente, el mundo se mueve un poco.

-Lo mismo digo, te acompaño, que a mí no me da vueltas el mundo-y al levantarse estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo-. No he dicho nada.

-Anda, vamos, yo te llevo-y aún con un rumbo no muy recto salieron del bar.

 **N/A: Venga, aquí va otro, cada vez me salen más largos y me lleva más escribirlos, pero si me da para uno por semana yo ya estoy contento. Caitlyn está instalando cámaras, Ezreal continúa sin avanzar con Lux, Jayce y Vi se quedan bebiendo y el misterio de la cada de Orianna sigue en pie, si alguien quiere intentar descifrar lo que es y que quiere decir "C.A." adelante, al ganador le dejaré hacer una pregunta sin restricciones xD (como alguien lo acierte me voy a cagar en todo). En fin, espero que os guste, dejad review si queréis y ya nos leeremos ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

6º día en la academia de la guerra.

El sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana y los rayos de luz deslumbraron a Jayce. Rodó en la cama, como solía hacer por las mañanas, pero no se encontró con nada y cayó al suelo de morros. Se reincorporó lentamente y cuando tuvo una visión clara de la cama, vio a Vi tumbada en el lado contrario. Aquello explicaba que tuviera menos espacio que el que realmente tenía. Dio un paso a un lado y el sol le dio a la agente en la cara. Soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cara con una mano. Abrió los dedos y empezó a observar la habitación al igual que a Jayce. Los dos se encontraban desnudos, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Oh, dios… ¿Esto va en serio? Creo… que empiezo a recordar.

-¿Vas a levantarte? Ya es de día.

-Sí, claro, pásame la ropa, anda.

-Pues sería mejor si tú te levantaras y la buscaras… hay ropa por todos lados.

-Joder…-se levantó de la cama-¿Tienes claro lo de anoche? A mí se me vienen imágenes.

-Algunas cosas, solo recuerdo pasármelo bien-se iban vistiendo y pasándose ropa el uno al otro.

-La próxima vez podrías pensar en los demás.

-Tampoco lo hice tan mal.

-Bueno, eso lo tendré que decir yo.

-Venga ya, dame algo de crédito, los dos íbamos borrachos.

-Está bien, no lo hiciste tan mal.

-Gracias-salieron de la habitación y Ezreal se quedó observándolos durante unos segundos.

-Eh… buenos días, Vi…

-Buenas Ez, me voy a robarle el desayuno a Caitlyn-y se fue del apartemanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Impresionado?-le preguntó Jayce mientras se sentaba.

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Cómo?

-Sois muy parecidos, impulsivos, orgullosos, peleadores, era cuestión de tiempo que acabarais haciendo algo así.

-No somos iguales, yo tengo un título de la universidad de tecmaturgia de Piltover.

-Ya ves, que diferencia tan grande.

En el apartamento de las chicas de Piltover, Caitlyn podía desayunar totalmente tranquila. Orianna volvía a estar sentada en la mesa junto a la sheriff, aún continuaba intentando ser una persona normal y corriente, la hija del hombre que la creó. Vi no daba señales de vida, Caitlyn pensó que estaría de resaca, así que aprovechó aquel momento para hablar con Orianna.

-¿Por qué has decidido venir aquí?

-Si deseo parecer una persona normal creí que lo más correcto era venir.

-Así que quieres parecer una persona normal.

-Nací con el objetivo de hacer lo que no pudo conseguir en vid-se detuvo totalmente-. Corrigiendo patrón de conducta: patrones de habla y comunicación corregidos: hacer lo que no pude conseguir en vida.

-¿Te refieres a Orianna Reveck?

-Me refiero a mí.

-Claro, a eso quise decir-"Esto no me gusta… es forzada a ser humana…"-¿Me harías un favor?

-Por supuesto, para eso están las amigas.

-Exacto, verás, he colocado varias cámaras en los bosques de alrededor, me gustaría obtener alguna especie de central donde guardar la copia de seguridad de todas las grabaciones, audio y video.

-¿Tienen señal inalámbrica?

-Sí, se pueden captar por la frecuencia.

-De acuerdo-la bola sacó una antena y una pantalla indicando a que frecuencia estaba accediendo hasta que Caitlyn le dijo basta.

-Así está bien.

-Todas las grabaciones se almacenarán en la bola, cuando desees consultarlas solo tienes que hablar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Orianna-se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar con la robot, ella conoció a la chica, a la original, incluso dijo algunas palabras en su funeral, de repente estar hablando con alguien que se intentaba comportar como ella era algo muy duro-te agradecería que no dijeras a nadie sobre esto.

-No le diré a nadie.

-Gracias… espero que consigas lo que te propones-susurró al final.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Vi volvió al apartamento, aunque fuera para salir directamente ya que la sheriff salía en aquel mismo momento. Lo único que hizo fue seguirla por el exterior.

-¿No me has dejado nada para desayunar?

-Nunca lo hago, me lo robas. Entonces has pasado la noche fuera.

-Sí, verás… ¿Cómo te digo esto?

-Te has acostado con Jayce.

-S-sí… ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Es la única persona con la que sales a beber, tienes el pelo más despeinado de lo normal, sois prácticamente iguales y por último y lo más importante, hueles a él.

-A veces se me olvida que te dedicas a esto desde hace mucho.

-Lo único que no entiendo es el por qué de tu duda al contármelo, normalmente no tienes ninguna vergüenza en nada de esto.

-Oh, pues porque había oído que tu y Jayce… ya sabes, tuvisteis algo.

-Me asombra que te creas ciegamente cada rumor que oigas por ahí.

-Entonces es mentira.

-Si prefieres creerte todo lo que dicen.

Ezreal volvía a hacer prácticas de tiro en el gimnasio de la academia, al menos eso intentaba, porque notaba a Garen, que le iba mirando de vez en cuando y aquello le ponía un poco nervioso, fallaba tiros muy sencillos. Finalmente el guerrero se acercó a él y le pidió de hablar en privado. En aquel mismo momento Ezreal se pudo ver a si mismo empalado en la espada de Garen y empezó a seguirle temiendo por su vida. Si Lux le había dicho algo…

-¿Qué tal te llevas con Lux?-le preguntó.

-P-pues bien… somos… amigos cercanos-Garen se quedó mirándole-amigos a secas, amigos lejanos, solo conocidos, no me mates.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah… no, nada… ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

-Mi hermana ha estado actuando algo rara últimamente y no me dice nada. Pensé que si era un amigo a lo mejor podía enterarme o al menos que pudiera ayudarla. Siempre estáis hablando y riendo y aquí no tiene ninguna de sus amigas cercanas de Demacia.

-Así que es eso…

-Sí, si pudieras enterarte y decirme, quiero que vuelva a estar normal. Ayúdala con lo que sea.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias, Ezreal, te debo una.

-No es un problema-"Utilizaré el favor para que no me mates".

Orianna volvía a encontrarse en el jardín de flores. Se agachó para seguir observándolas. Había tantas, de diferentes colores, tamaños, forma de los pétalos. Si aún hubiera continuado siendo humana podría haberlas disfrutado mucho. De repente alguien se paró a su lado. Cuando se agachó pudo ver una bola amarilla, muy grande. Blitzcranck se había quedado mirando las flores junto a Orianna. Ella le miró un momento, como si intentara averiguar qué estaba haciendo aquel robot. De repente él arrancó una flor, la miró unos segundos y se giró para dársela a Orianna. Se quedó unos momentos analizando la situación. Llegó la bola, cogió la flor e hizo lo mismo que con la anterior: la proyectó en el pelo. Blitzcranck se levantó y se fue mientras Orianna se quedó observando al extraño gólem de vapor.

Jayce se encontraba a las afueras de la academia junto con Janna. Había ido a buscarla para que le ayudara con una modificación que le hizo al martillo.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Una descarga directa encima de ti es muy peligroso, Jayce.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que ver si puedo hacerlo, ahora haz aparecer una de tus nubes mágicas o lo que sean.

-Esto no va a acabar bien-una enorme nube negra empezó a formarse sobre ellos-¿Preparado?-Jayce levantó el martillo apuntando al aire y luego le levantó un pulgar a Janna-Muy bien-un enorme rayo se estrelló contra el martillo creando un gran estallido de luz-¿Estás bien?-la polvareda que se había levantado se empezó a disipar.

-Lo conseguí… ¡Funciona!

-Vaya, esperaba verte chamuscado. ¿Qué has conseguido exactamente?

-Verás, cada vez que un rayo cae encima de un para-rayos se desaprovecha mucha energía no solo controlándolo, sino también la energía del rayo misma.

-¿Entonces?

-Con esto ahora se puede absorber la energía del rayo sin tener que desperdiciar nada, ahora se coge la de este y punto, Piltover tendrá más ahorro energético que nunca.

-Ya, Piltover…

-¿Sabes qué? Deberías venirte a vivir allí.

-Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero no tengo muy buena fama, sobre todo después de aquellas fotos…

-Por favor, lo único que conseguiste con esas fotos fueron un montón de fans.

-¿Qué?

-Fuiste clasificada como la chica más sexy de Valoran por varias revistas.

-Esto… ¿Son muy caras las viviendas?

-Si tienes problema encontrando casa siempre te puedes quedar unos días conmigo.

Aquella noche se encontraron Caitlyn y Ezreal en el bar. El explorador no esperó encontrarse con ella allí y menos sola. Se quedaron en un lugar un poco apartado, él con una cerveza y ella con una copa de vino, pero junto con la botella.

-No pensé que fueras una bebedora.

-Si supieras donde me he metido.

-Adelante, "hermana", cuéntale tus penas a tu "hermanito".

-Eso ya no se te va a olvidar.

-Para nada. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Conociste a Orianna Reveck?

-Claro, la robot.

-No, te he preguntado si la conociste, antes de su muerte.

-Pues sí.

-Ahora estamos viviendo con ella y verla así cada día… me… me rompe un poco el corazón, trata de ser humana… es muy raro y me hace sentir muy mal-se acabó la primera copa y volvió a llenarla-llegué a conocer mucho a aquella chica, puede que demasiado y ver los resquicios de lo que antes fue una muy buena amiga convertida en eso…-se pasó una mano por los ojos.

-No… no hablé demasiado con Orianna… un par de veces, cuando coincidíamos en la liga e intentaba ingresar, no me puedo imaginar lo duro que es para ti.

-Me cuesta digerir todo esto…-se volvió a pasar una mano por los ojos-Pero vamos a dejar esto de lado, es demasiado deprimente. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Hoy Garen se me ha acercado diciéndome que Lux actuaba de forma extraña y me ha pedido que la ayude.

-Pero si lo que le pasa es que le has puesto el tiempo límite.

-Lo sé, ahora no sé qué decirle a Garen ni cómo contarle esto a Lux-y Caitlyn empezó a reírse ligeramente-yo no le veo la gracia.

-Perdón, es que… estás en una situación digna de una telenovela cutre.

-No te falta razón-se sentó algo más cerca de Caitlyn-oye, si alguna vez necesitas hablar-puso su mano encima de la de ella-aquí tienes a tu hermano pequeño para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias Ezreal-se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa, algo extraño ya que era siempre una persona seria, muy formal.

Cuando Vi se enteró de que Caitlyn fue al bar, se quedó un poco extrañada, pero le pareció que lo mejor era ir a hacerle compañía. Nada más entró quiso ir directamente a sentarse a su lado y de Ezreal, pero de repente la vio pasarse la mano por la cara. ¿Estaba llorando? Se sentó en la barra y empezó a observarles sin decir nada. Les vio, hablaban, Caitlyn volvió a pasarse la mano por los ojos. Estaba llorando, seguro que lo de Jayce le sentó peor de lo que podía admitir. Luego vio a Ezreal ponerse a su lado y cogerle la mano. Aquello sí que le costó digerirlo, el explorador ligando con Caitlyn y ella va y le sonríe. Nada de aquello le parecía real, pero así era, sus ojos no le engañaban, vio lo que vio.

 **N/A: venga, otro capitulo. Sé que me he retrasado un poco, perdón, pero aquí seguimos. En cuanto a lo de la pregunta... os recuerdo que en los acrónimos y siglas no siempre se añaden todas las palabras, los determinantes, artículos y preposiciones no siempre se añaden. Ah, tenéis hasta el capítulo 12 para acertar, os doy una pista, son 3 palabras. Si no lo adivináis en el siguiente viene otra pista. Con las respuestas que me habéis dado veo que soy un poco rebuscado. Disfrutad el capítulo, dejad review si queréis y nos leemos la semana que viene ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

7º día en la academia de la guerra.

Caitlyn se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Debió abusar un poco del vino la noche anterior. Siguió la rutina habitual y salió de su cuarto para desayunar. Allí estaba, otra vez sentada, sin decir nada. No se le cayó el mundo encima, aún lidiaba con aquel dolor de cabeza, pero tampoco estaba impasible. Empezó a actuar normal, como si no estuviera pasando nada del otro mundo. Al poco rato salió Vi de su cuarto, pero más calmada de lo normal. Se sentó frente a Caitlyn sin intentar quitarle su desayuno y mirando un poco a todos lados.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…-Caitlyn estaba bastante extrañada del raro comportamiento de su compañera.

-Eso… eso está bien, que estés bien…-"Dios, que estúpida acabo de sonar"-¿Me das uno?-y señaló una de las pastas de Caitlyn.

-Claro, ten-le acercó el plato-¿Segura que no te pasa nada? Me acabas de pedir una pasta.

-Que me encuentro bien, no pasa nada.

-Tus actos difieren bastante respecto a los de otros días-dijo Orianna.

-Si digo que no me pasa nada significa que no me pasa nada, joder.

-Está bien, voy a salir ahora, será mejor que te quedes aquí pensando en lo que haces y a ver si te encuentras mejor luego.

-No tengo que pensar sobre nada.

-Vamos, Orianna, debemos dejarla sola.

-Concuerdo-y ambas se fueron del apartamento dejando a Vi sola.

-A lo mejor sí que he actuado un poco rara… ahora hablo sola, genial-de repente se escuchó un estruendo metálico fuera. Vi abrió la puerta y se encontró a Jinx gritando junto a un montón de placas metálicas.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito montón de chatarra!-se dio la vuelta y vio a Vi-Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-mientras hacía crujir los nudillos.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, poli!-lanzó una bola al suelo y se hizo una gran humareda.

-¡Espera!-mientras tosía e intentaba librarse del humo, pero cuando se disipó ya se había ido-¿Qué cojones…?-se quedó observando el suelo y todos los materiales que traía con ella-Maldita loca… ¿Qué te pasó?-entonces se encontró un soldador en el suelo junto a las placas metálicas-¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Por mucho que se estrujara la cabeza, Ezreal sabía que se había metido en uno de sus mayores líos. Daba igual cuantas veces hubiera puesto en riesgo su integridad física en una expedición, o las veces que se escabulló hasta el cuarto de Lux en la casa de los Crownguard. Era mucho peor, aunque a lo mejor si le decía a Garen que Lux no quería contárselo, podría funcionar aquello. ¿Pero no se daría cuenta de la mentira en cuanto Lux le dijera la verdad? Bastante complicado… o a lo mejor no, tenía la excusa perfecta: "Debería decírtelo ella". Así no le mentiría ni se metería en problemas. Jayce de mientras estaba campando a sus anchas, apenas le estaba prestando atención. El inventor decidió que sería un buen momento para dejar su trabajo de lado durante algunos días y empezar a relajarse, no todo debía ser responsabilidad, también debería haber algo de placer, y hablando de placer, a lo mejor podía repetir con Vi. Aquella fructífera charla en el bar sobre relaciones y parejas podía indicar que podría tener sus momentos con ella sin compromiso alguno.

Momentos después Ezreal se encontraba en el jardín esperando una oportunidad de hablar con Lux, pero a la única que se encontró fue a Vi. No parecía estar con la misma soltura y desapego por las cosas que solía tener, se acercó al explorador con una expresión facial totalmente neutral.

-Ez, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé qué te traes entre manos con Caitlyn, pero no te aproveches de ella.

-¿Qué?-el explorador estaba confundido por aquello.

-Ya me has oído, ayer os vi en el bar, taberna o como quieras decirlo y parecía estar en un momento bastante delicado, pero te juro que si le haces daño yo…

-Frena el carro, yo no quiero nada con Caitlyn, ayer...-de repente Vi le cogió de la camiseta, lo levantó a su altura y le lanzó una de esas miradas que matan.

-Si no quieres nada con ella déjala. Ni te acerques a ella. ¿Me has entendido?-Ezreal asintió nervioso y Vi lo soltó para irse seguidamente.

-Dios mío… que miedo…

-¿A qué se refería con que os vio ayer en la taberna?-empezó a mirar a su alrededor y no vio a nadie.

-Genial, ahora oigo voces…

-Estoy aquí, merluzo-Lux, estando invisible, le cogió el brazo al explorador.

-Ah… no me des esos sustos.

-No me has contestado. ¿A qué se refería con lo de ayer?

-Pues no lo sé, me encontré con Cait, me contó que tenía ciertos problemas, casi se puso a llorar…

-¿Me prometes de verdad que no es nada?

-Te lo juro-la maga se quedó totalmente en silencio durante unos segundos-Dime algo, que si no te puedo ver no sé qué pensar.

-Voy a confiar en ti, porque sé que has tenido oportunidades antes de engañarme con otra.

-Ya, por cierto, tu hermano sospecha algo.

-Eso es imposible, para las campañas militares podrá ser muy bueno, pero no se puede haber dado cuenta de lo nuestro.

-No, lo que pasa es que dice que actúas extraño y me ha pedido que te pregunte qué te pasa.

-Oh, se preocupa por mí.

-Sí, y me envía cómo su espía.

-Ya sabes lo que me pasa.

-Pero no se lo puedo decir porque sí, se lo tienes que decir tú.

-O podrías quitarme el ultimátum.

-Estás tan harta como yo de esconderte, así que ya te estás inventando algo para decirle a Garen.

-Tienes razón… cómo odio que tengas razón.

Jayce se encontraba de repente insistiendo a Janna sobre aquello de mudarse a Piltover. Desde que lo hablaron el día anterior, o lo mencionaron, pensó que sería un gran beneficio tanto para la ciudad como para Janna. Piltover tendría una nueva y poderosa aliada y ella viviría en una ciudad donde podría dejar de jugar sucio para poder vivir.

-Vamos, Janna, sabes muy bien que esto es una idea genial.

-Ya te lo he dicho, primero me lo tendré que pensar un poco, ahora deja de insistirme.

-No entiendo qué es lo que tienes que pensar.

-Pues yo sí, además, ya sabes lo ajetreadas que son las mudanzas y no te cuento si me tengo que ir a otra ciudad. Primero sería encontrar un piso, luego llevarme todas las cosas, por fin tengo algo de poder en Zaun, ¿sabes? Me tenían poco respeto por culpa de tener más en común con Piltover que con mi propia ciudad, encima en la carrera de zepelines alguien se dio cuenta que utilicé mi magia para ayudaros.

-¿Nos ayudaste a ganar la carrera?

-Claro, sino destrozan la ciudad celebrando la victoria. Por suerte pude hacerlo pasar por un rumor, algo que alguien tendría en mi contra. Aun así me debería pensar lo de mudarme, alguno de esos locos sería capaz de seguirme hasta Piltover.

-Y lo del piso ya te dije que te ofrecía una habitación de mi propio ático. Oferta desinteresada.

-Claro. ¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene tu ático?

-Una.

-¿Son así todas las ofertas desinteresadas?

-No, las ofertas desinteresadas son de mi habitación.

-La única que hay en el ático.

-Que mal haces al pensar que vivo en el ático…

-¿Perdona?

-Tengo todo los últimos cinco pisos en mi propiedad, te ofrezco el ático, las mejores vistas de todo Piltover.

-A lo mejor me puedo reconsiderar la oferta…

En el pequeño jardincito de flores donde Orianna solía pasar un rato cada día, ambos robots se quedaron uno al lado del otro. Blitzcranck no se movía, lo bueno de ser un robot (al no tener pulso pues no tiembla). El silencio los rodeaba y Orianna buscaba dentro de su computadora alguna cosa que decir. Algo la incitaba a intentar entablar conversación con el gólem. Poco tiempo pasaron uno junto al otro ya que Jinx de repente apareció para llevarse a Blitzcranck entre gritos y golpes que le iba dando. Ella simplemente observó aquella escena mientras se producían algunos picos de intensidad por sistema como si de agujas se trataran. En vez de quedarse allí y mirar las flores, se volvió al apartamento para ver si Vi podía encargarse de aquello.

Aquella misma noche, la mesa del bar donde estaba la gente de Piltover se encontraba un poco en tensión. Nada más llegar, Vi separó a Ezreal y Caitlyn sentándose en medio, incluso empujando un poco a Ezreal. Caitlyn aún continuaba mosqueada por el extraño comportamiento de ella. Por otro lado, los intentos de Jayce para convencer a la luchadora no daban frutos. Entre que Vi mantenía separados al explorador de la sheriff y el inventor intentando ligar con ella, se formó un panorama muy extraño. Cuando empezaron a volver a sus propios apartamentos cada uno llegó a una conclusión diferente: Ezreal tenía que hablar con Caitlyn para que le explicara a Vi el malentendido; Caitlyn decidió hablar con Vi para saber qué demonios le estaba pasando; Vi pensó en hablar con Jayce para no verse más en la misma situación de la otra vez; y finalmente Jayce quería preguntarle a Ezreal qué había hecho para llamar la atención de la agente.

 **N/A: Me he atrasado mucho, demasiado, pero no me olvido de vosotros... y tampoco de los exámenes (desgraciadamente). En fin, he encontrado tiempo para escribir esto y el de "Las relaciones de Jonia" lo publicaré en breve. Lo siento mucho por tener esto abandonado, ahora que vienen vacaciones de Navidad pues tendré tiempo y estaré más atento a publicar. Espero que os guste, dejad review y perdonad a este pobre desgraciado que pensó "Voy a hacer el tecnológico" (imbécil). Disfrutadlo y ya nos leeremos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

8º día en la academia de la guerra.

Caitlyn se despertó algo más temprano de lo normal. Con las cosas como estaban con Vi, que parecía sus padres cuando empezó a interesarse por ser policía, no le apetecía estar cerca. Desayunó con bastante tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta que Vi es la última en levantarse siempre, aún le quedaba más de media hora para que se presentara. Se fue con tranquilidad dejando el piso, pero no se dio cuenta de que Orianna estaba allí mismo. Pasado más de media hora, Vi se levantó con el mismo aire de siempre. Miró alrededor buscando a la Sheriff, pero solo encontró a Orianna sentada en el sofá.

-Emm… hola.

-Buenos días, Vi.

-¿Has visto a Caitlyn por aquí?-preguntó algo reacia.

-Se ha ido hace unos 33 minutos.

-Vaya… se ha puesto a madrugar.

-Tampoco hay mucha diferencia del resto de los días que ha pasado aquí.

-Ya me reuniré con ella luego.

Ezreal se preguntaba cómo podría hablar con Caitlyn si cada vez que Vi le veía lo intentaría mandar lejos. Pero aún se tendría que desviar un poco, ya que Jayce quería saber algunas cosas antes de poder salir para hablar con la sheriff. En cuanto se sentaron a desayunar, el inventor no perdió el tiempo en empezar la interrogación.

-Ayer Vi parecía estar prestándote bastante atención.

-Es una molestia, estoy intentando arreglarlo.

-Ya, ¿pero qué hiciste para llamar su atención así?

-Pues la verdad es que es una tontería.

-Bueno, las tonterías siempre distraen mucho. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada en realidad, ella simplemente se pensó que estaba ligando con Caitlyn.

-¿Y no lo estabas haciendo?-se quedó mirándole un poco incrédulo.

-Claro que no.

-Guau, pues yo no dudaría en tirarme encima. ¿De verdad que no ligabas con ella?

-Te estoy diciendo que fue un malentendido.

-¿Seguro que no eres gay? Es decir, está muy buena.

-Y volvemos a la homosexualidad… No. Me gustan. Los hombres.

-Eres muy raro chico.

-No soy raro, simplemente estoy en una situación delicada-"Si le cuento que estoy saliendo con Lux… con lo bocazas que es… me la va a liar."

-De acuerdo, vale, pensó que ligabas con Caitlyn, lo pillo.

-Gracias, ahora si no te importa, tengo que arreglar algo.

-¿Qué clase de situación delicada?-preguntó Jayce.

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia-y se fue dando un portazo.

-Vaya, que irritado va… le hace falta echar un polvo… no pienso arriesgarme a ligar con Cait, no vale la pena.

Ezreal se fue en busca de Caitlyn, necesitaba su ayuda para que deshiciera el entuerto. Pero de mientras, Vi se dirigía aponer fin a aquel pequeño desliz que tuvo con Jayce. No le importaba admitir que podría recurrir a él si alguna vez tenía ganas, pero no con el precio de hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Caitlyn, o eso es lo que ella creía. Así que en cuanto llegó al apartamento de los chicos, picó tan fuerte como pudo. El inventor abrió la puerta aún pensando en aquello que le dijo Ezreal.

-Vaya, ¿vienes a repetir? Es un poco temprano, pero no veo por qué no.

-La verdad es que venía a decirte que te olvidaras de lo nuestro.

-¿Qué? Si no pasa nada, somos adultos, esto no tiene que afectar en nada.

-No es por ti, Jayce, te lo juro, pero la situación es complicada y no puedo hacer algo así.

-¿Y cuál es esa situación complicada?

-Creo que sería mejor no contártelo. Ya nos veremos por ahí-y se fue tan tranquilamente como vino.

-¿Qué cojones le pasa a todo el mundo con las situaciones complicadas?-se vuelve a meter en el apartamento-Todos locos.

Ezreal por fin consiguió ver a Caitlyn a lo lejos, pero de repente se puso justo en frente de él una de las pocas personas con las que no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse. Garen simplemente se plantó delante.

-¿Sabes algo de Lux?

-Emm… pues la verdad…-"Espera… ayer hablé con ella mientras era invisible…"-No la encontré, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Ezreal-le pasó un brazo por los hombros y empezó a llevárselo a rastras en dirección contraria a la de Caitlyn-necesito que hables con ella, te lo pido como el hermano mayor que soy, debo preocuparme por mi familia.

-Mira, entiendo que te preocupes por ella, la familia es lo primero, pero no hay que forzar.

-Lux no me lo contará y si le pregunto qué le pasa, evitará contestarme y no será la primera vez que me hace esto. Por eso te pido que hables con ella, si se descarga con un amigo, no tendrá ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, intentaré hablar con ella tan pronto como pueda.

-Estoy depositando toda mi confianza en ti-se puso otra vez de frente y las manos en sus hombros-si consigues que mi hermana se sienta mejor, serás el mejor amigo que esta familia haya tenido.

-Vaya… c-cuantos honores… hablaré con ella ahora, voy a ir a ver si la encuentro.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada-y se alejó tan pronto como pudo "Nunca he estado tan jodido en mi vida…" y volvió en busca de Caitlyn.

La situación de Orianna se volvió a repetir. Blitrcranck y Orianna estaban uno al lado del otro sin decir ni una sola palabra. Alguno de los procesadores de la robot debió pensar que aquel comportamiento era bastante inusual para un robot normal y corriente, sobre todo tratándose de un gólem, criaturas automatizadas que se dedicaban a hacer lo que les pedían sus amos.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí?

-Es lo que creo que debo hacer.

-¿Crees? Los gólems no tienen voluntad propia, no puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

-La magia que recorre mi cuerpo me da la habilidad de tener mi propio criterio. Soy libre de hacer lo que crea que está bien. Por otro lado, una inteligencia artificial actúa según los patrones de programación.

-Yo no soy una I.A. normal y corriente. ¿Por qué crees que debes venir aquí?

-Creo que es bueno tener compañía de alguien como yo. ¿Por qué no eres una I.A. normal?

-Tengo un secreto que solo mi padre sabe, que no puedo contarle a nadie y que a veces me hace querer gritar con fuerza para liberarme.

-Suena horrible.

-Sin embargo se acaba reajustando solo y este "sentimiento" desaparece.

-¿Puedo saber tu secreto?

-No, ni siquiera mi padre sabe que lo sé.

Después de otro par de horas buscando a la sheriff por todo el lugar, consiguió encontrarla y fue corriendo hasta ella antes de que otro obstáculo se interpusiera entre ellos. También la encontró Vi. Desde la lejanía, la agente de policía se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa para separarlos.

-Caitlyn, tienes que explicarle que no quiero nada contigo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ezreaaaal!-gritó Vi mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Se piensa que intento ligar contigo, explícale que es todo un malentendido, por favor.

-Madre mía… era eso…-se puso entre Ezreal y Vi y justo cuando la otra llegó, frenó de golpe.

-Aparta un momento, que tengo que hablar con él.

-No. ¿Qué es eso de que crees que Ezreal quiere ligar conmigo?

-¿Se lo has contado? ¡Chivato!-y Ezreal se escudó más detrás de Caitlyn.

-Explícate.

-El otro día os vi, en el bar. Estabas… no sé, como triste. Luego le vi a él cogerte de la mano. Supuse que se intentaba aprovechar de aquel momento de debilidad.

-Dios mío… por cosas como estas quiero que hables conmigo. Solamente estábamos apoyándonos el uno al otro, contándonos las penas.

-¿Entonces no estabas…?

-Te dije que no quería nada con ella.

-Je, vaya, casi te arranco la cabeza. Que gracioso, ¿verdad?-dijo junto con una risa tonta.

-Desternillante-dijo Ezreal con tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, ahora todo está aclarado, pero no te preocupes, que no te volveré a causar ninguna molestia, le he dicho a Jayce que aquello se acabó.

-¿Jayce?-preguntó el explorador otra vez.

-Dios mío…

-Hoy estás jurando mucho en vano, Cait-dijo Vi.

-Piensas que estaba disgustada porque te acostaste con Jayce.

-¿No era eso?

-No, esto de ser detective no es lo tuyo.

-Ahora sí que me he confundido.

-Te he dicho antes que Jayce me da igual. Además, por mucho que quisiera tener pareja, el trabajo no me lo permitiría y Jayce estaría de los últimos candidatos de mi lista.

-Oh… perdón… ¿y quién estaría el primero?

-Pues…-Caitlyn entrecerró los ojos-creo que eso deberás averiguarlo TÚ misma, si tanto te importa mi vida privada. No tendrás ninguna pista por mi parte-y se fue por su cuenta mientras Vi se volvía a disculpar con Ezreal.

 **N/A: Parece que estoy resucitando un poco de entre los muertos. Lo de escribir durante las vacaciones me lo he acabado pasando por el forro. Siento la tardanza otra vez (tengo que dejar de prometer cosas). Espero que os guste, dejad review si queréis y disfrutadlo ;)**

 **PD: No he hecho que Vi lo arregle con Jayce para mantenerlo un poquito a raya. No suelo ser mala gente, pero me parecía bien dejarlo así.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

9º día en la academia de la guerra.

Caitlyn se aliviaba un poco de que todo aquel revuelo hubiera pasado. Tanta confusión ocasionada por Vi fue bastante agotadora. ¿En qué clase de mundo la sheriff se iba a deprimir por Jayce? Siguió con sus mañanas tal y como empezaron al llegar a la academia, Vi le robaba el desayuno, no hablaban de nada en especial, solo algo incómoda con Orianna, pero eso era todo. Volvió a sacar el plato de las pastas del alcance de Vi y ella volvía a quejarse, todo estaba como tenía que estar.

Mientras, en el apartamento de los chicos, Ezreal se disponía a explicarle a Jayce todo el malentendido. Sobre todo después de que Vi no quisiera ir a decírselo en un momento, que tampoco le costaba tanto, pero pensó que sería más divertido tenerlo así un día o dos. Aunque pudiera parecer divertido, no estaba bien, al menos no del todo. Jayce tampoco parecía muy frustrado, por otro lado. En cuanto se sentaron uno frente a otro, Ezreal empezó a carraspear para ver si podía llamar la atención del inventor. No funcionó.

-Oye Jayce.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer vino a verte Vi, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tampoco fue nada demasiado importante.

-Ya, pues no tienes que hacerle caso.

-¿Perdona?

-Que lo de ayer no iba en serio, todo era parte de la confusión de Vi.

-Creo que me tienes que explicar eso.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te expliqué ayer?-Jayce hizo que sí con la cabeza-Pues verás, la razón por la que Vi llegó a pensar que estaba ligando con Caitlyn era porque yo estaba ayudándola a pasar algunos problemas que tiene. Vi se pensó que Cait estaba vulnerable porque tú y ella os habíais liado, pero no es así. Entonces al pensar aquello, vino a ti para que Cait no estuviera tan triste, pero en realidad no era eso. Ayer ya lo aclaramos todo, pero no se habló contigo y por eso te cuento todo esto.

-Entonces… Vi se hizo el lío ella sola porque pensó que Cait estaba celosa de nosotros dos.

-Sí, bien resumido.

-No puedo esperar a restregárselo por la cara.

-No me parece demasiada buena idea…

-Claro que lo es.

-Pues claro que no lo es. ¿Quieres que te parta la cara?

-Correré con el riesgo.

Mientras daban una vuelta, Vi llegó a pensar que nunca supo el porqué de que Caitlyn estuviera tan mal. Dudó un par de veces de si debía preguntar. El hecho de que no le dijera nada debía ser por algo, a lo mejor no estaba segura de contárselo, podría ser una cosa de la que se avergonzaba, podía tener más confianza con Ezreal. La última le parecía algo ofensiva, trabajan juntas, confiaban mucho la una en la otra, no tenían otro remedio.

-Emmm… Cait.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que ya todo el malentendido está arreglado y tal, pero no sé por qué estabas así. ¿Qué es lo que te puso en aquella situación?

-Oh… Vi, hay algunas cosas… no lo sabes todo sobre mí, eso está claro.

-Si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada, pero me gustaría saber por qué no me lo contaste a mí.

-Verás, esto es un asunto de poco después de que la liga fuera creada, algo que vivimos algunos de manera más intensa, entre otros Ezreal fue un testigo de aquello.

-De acuerdo, está bien. Pero confías más en mí, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, solamente necesitaba la opinión de alguien que se encontraba dentro de aquello.

-Vale, eso está bien… está… bien…-Caitlyn pudo ver que no estaba satisfecha solamente con aquella explicación, ella quería saber qué la puso de aquel humor, pero no podía contárselo.

-Oye, estoy bien, ¿vale?-paró a Vi y se puso en frente-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor-le puso una mano en el hombro-y te prometo que algún día te contaré por qué me pasó esto. ¿De acuerdo?-y empezó a sonreírle.

-Yo… sí, lo tengo, no me preocuparé,-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor por ahora será que vaya a decirle a Jayce que todo fue un malentendido.

-No hace falta, ya me lo han contado todo-apareció Jayce por la espalda-. Por cierto, bonita escena la que habéis montado.

-Ah, pues entonces me puedo evitar la tontería de contártelo.

-Ya, joder, menuda detective estás hecha, ¿eh?

-Vale, lo pillo, no valgo para esto.

-Menos mal que no te encargas tú de los casos de investigación, porque madre mía.

-Que sí, que vale-a Vi se le empezaba a hinchar una vena del enfado que le estaba provocando.

-Dejarte a ti a cargo de una investigación es como perderse en la nada llevando una brújula desmagnetizada-Caitlyn miró a Jayce y luego miró a Vi para ver cómo se estaba aguantando las ganas de romperle la cara.

-Jayce, yo pararía un poco si fuera tú.

-Venga ya, solo es una broma,-se acercó a Vi-sin rencores, ¿eh?-y le extendió la mano.

-Sin rencores-y al cogerle la mano se la apretó tan fuerte que casi le rompe un par de dedos.

-Ah… joder… te has pasado…

-Vaya, parece que no pude averiguar con qué fuerza se da la mano-dijo Vi esgrimiendo una sonrisa de superioridad.

De mientras Ezreal decidió que sería un buen momento para intentar poner un pequeño punto a su favor y hablar con Lux. Como era un favor personal de Garen, no tenían que esconderse. Es más, podía asegurarse de que presenciara la charla que tuviese con ella. Se acercó a ella por la espalda en cuanto la encontró.

-Lux, creo que tenemos que hablar-pero en cuanto se giró pudo ver que algo andaba mal con ella-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues… sí que tenemos que hablar… es… oh dios-se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando…

-Verás… no sé cómo decirte esto…

-Tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

-Tengo… un retraso… pensé que no era nada más, pero esta mañana… he vomitado…

-No… me… me estás tomando el pelo…

-Es cierto… no me lo estoy inventando.

-Lux, tienes que contarle a tu hermano lo nuestro, ahora.

-A lo mejor no es lo que parece, a lo mejor sí que es solo un retraso y he comido algo que me ha sentado mal.

-Sería demasiada coincidencia, lo siento, pero si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo.

-No, espera, yo se lo contaré, solo dame un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la situación… estoy… no puede ser…

-Te dije que teníamos maneras de evitar esto.

-¡Calla! ¿No ves que esto me afecta más a mí que a ti? Tengo… es posible que tenga una vida creciendo en mi interior… no puedo creerlo…

-Vale, tú… medítalo un poco, cálmate, haz lo que quieras para relajarte, pero esto es una alarma de que se lo tienes que contar bien rápido.

-¡Ya lo sé, no me presiones!

-Perdón, te dejo un poco.-Pero los problemas no habían acabado, Garen vio a Ezreal hablar con Lux y en cuanto se alejó un poco, el guerrero se fue directo a él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Dios, que susto…-"¿Qué le digo yo ahora? Ya sé."-He… he hablado con ella, me ha dicho que quiere contártelo, pero que aún no puede.

-¿Quiere decirme qué es lo que le pasa?-la cara de incredulidad era impagable.

-Sí, me ha dicho que no sabe cómo contártelo y que está buscando las palabras para decírtelo.

-Vaya, eso es… refrescante. Te doy las gracias, amigo, ven aquí-y lo empieza a aplastar de un abrazo.

-No hay de qué…-dijo el explorador intentando respirar.

De alguna manera u otra, Orianna y Blitzcrank acabaron dando un paseo por la academia. Después de la charla que tuvieron el día anterior, a la bailarina le pareció bastante interesante la forma de vida que representaba el gólem. Se dedicaron a caminar durante unos minutos, como hacía la gente normal y corriente y entonces salió el tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo es que la magia te ha dado conciencia?

-Es magia, imprevisible. Lánzale un hechizo a una piedra y esta podrá cobrar vida.

-¿Crees que alguien te lanzó algún hechizo?

-No, la magia también cobra forma propia. Es parte de Valoran, tiene voluntad para hacer lo que quiera. Me imbuyó de magia y así es como quedé. ¿Y tu secreto? ¿Cómo puede una I.A. tener voluntad propia y salirse de su programación?

-Ya te lo dije, es un secreto. No le puedo decir a mi padre de que lo sé, sino todo se irá al traste.

-Pero yo no le diré a nadie tu secreto.

-Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo contar-los circuitos de Orianna empezaron a sobrecargarse ligeramente y dificultar un poco sus movimientos.

-De acuerdo. No preguntaré si no quieres.

-A lo mejor algún día te lo podré contar-"Debo arreglar los problemas de mis circuitos"

En el bar aquella misma noche, Caitlyn, Vi y Jayce estaban otra vez como al principio de su estancia. Hablando, riendo, bromeando y algunos bebiendo más que otros. Poco después llegó Ezreal, aún intentando digerir la noticia del embarazo y se dirigió a la sheriff.

-Caitlyn, tenemos que hablar. ¿Puede ser en privado?-Caitlyn le miró la cara un par de segundo y luego miró a los otros dos y se levantó.

-Venga, a ver qué pasa-y se alejaron de Vi y Jayce.

-Pues verás… hoy he hablado con Lux y… bueno, hablé con ella y… me contó que… me-me dijo…

-Ya puede ser algo gordo para que te cueste tanto hablar.

-Sí… muy fuerte… pues me dijo que… no puedo decirlo con palabras…

-Intenta hacerlo con señas.

-Vale-dudó un par de segundos sobre qué empezar a hacer y entonces empezó a pasarse la mano por el abdomen y luego alejaba un poco la mano además de hacer como que se lo acariciaba.

-Ezreal… si me estás diciendo lo que creo que intentas decirme, estás en un buen lío.

-Me ha dicho que es posible que… bueno, ya sabes.

-Entonces no lo tienes totalmente confirmado.

-Dijo que era posible, pero yo creo que de verdad lo está. No le ha bajado la regla y hoy ha tenido nauseas matutinas.

-No sé qué decirte, esto… es muy impactante, es posible que vayas a ser padre. Al menos puedes asegurarte de que se lo va a contar.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro, pero en vez de romperme la cabeza, me cortarán las pelotas…

-Lo siento, me temo que no puedo ayudarte con nada.

-Solamente quería desahogarme un poco… gracias por escucharme.

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí está, Ezreal pasándolas putas por un posible embarazo. Si es que hay que vigilar lo que se hace, que la marcha atrás no siempre funciona, si no queréis que os pase algo así tomad precaución, o no folléis (buenos consejos :D). En fin, aquí os dejo esto, espero que os guste, dejad review y disfrutadlo ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

10º día en la academia de la guerra.

Aquella mañana Vi amaneció otra vez en la cama de Jaycer, pero no con él, el inventor se cayó de la cama y estaba dormido en el suelo. Otra vez ambos sin ropa encima y desperdigada por la habitación. La oficial se levantó y empezó a recoger la ropa. Nada más ir a por la primera pieza de ropa, pisó a Jayce. Este se despertó al sentir la pisada de Vi sobre su abdomen. Miró un poco el alrededor y se puso de pie. Cogió lo que creía que era una camisa, pero pudo comprobar que era una camiseta rota al no tener botones con que atarla. Se la lanzó a Vi y en cuanto esta vio que era una camiseta rota, miró a Jayce y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Me rompes una camiseta y solamente te encojes de hombros?

-¿Perdón?

-Da igual, puedo comprar otra.

-¿Y para qué te quejas?

-Eso ha sido culpa tuya, al menos debías disculparte por esto.

-Que toca pelotas que eres…

-Pues te lo pasaste bien ayer tocándome las mías.

-Mejor no hablemos de quién tocó qué por la noche,-se cogió los pechos después de ponerse el sujetador-no debiste pellizcar tan fuerte.

-Era muy divertido oírte gemir. Acaba de vestirte, o no, tampoco me importa.

-Ezreal fliparía si de repente me ve desnuda por el apartamento.

-Seguro que sí Por cierto, si quieres repetir, estaré todo el día aquí.-una vez vestidos salen de la habitación-Buenos días Ez.

-Buenas-dijo Vi.

-Hey…-el explorador aún le daba vueltas a todo aquello del embarazo de Lux.

-Te lo dije, está estresado.

-Bueno, él sabrá lo que se hace- abre la puerta del apartamento-eh, rubio,-Ezreal se queda mirándola de reojo-te estoy vigilando-aún no se había quitado del todo la idea de que el explorador fuera o no capaz de intentar aprovecharse de Caitlyn.

-Vamos a ver,-coge una taza y la llena de café-cuéntame qué te pasa.

-Como si te importara.

-Lo que se dice importarme, no me importa, pero puedo intentar ayudarte al menos.

-¿Esto va en serio? ¿Intentar ayudarme?

-He conseguido ayudar a más de media ciudad y apenas me importa la gente de ahí, solamente lo hago porque es lo correcto. Se trata de hacer un bien común. Pero tú eres mi amigo… más o menos.

-Gracias… supongo-aquello le resultó bastante extraño.

-No hay de qué. Así que… ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues…-"Mientras no de nombres no debería pasar nada"-es posible que haya dejado a una chica embarazada…

-Nada, has palmado, tendrás que hacerte responsable del niño si de verdad está embarazada.

-Que rápido me has hecho perder la esperanza…

-Lo siento tío, solamente puedes rezar para que sea una falsa alarma.

-No servirá de nada, si de verdad lo está… madre mía…

-Hay que ver, tú diciendo que quieres una relación seria con una chica y cuando tienes ahí el mayor compromiso que pueden tener dos personas vas y te rajas.

-Quiero una relación seria, no ser padre. Pasarlo bien, tener libertad, ahora un niño es como encadenarte una roca al cuello.

Entre Caitlyn y Orianna había un silencio sepulcral. No había el mismo trato que con aquella chica risueña que aspiraba a entrar en la liga. Tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, pero Orianna al ser un robot no podía notar la incomodidad que sentía la Sheriff.

-Perdona Caitlyn.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Llevo cinco días almacenando las grabaciones de las cámaras del bosque. Me preguntaba cuándo te gustaría revisarlas.

-Bueno, primero tengo que esperar a que Heimerdinger me traiga el depurador de sonido.

-Entonces la bola continuará almacenando hasta que haga falta.

-Muchas gracias por la comprensión, Orianna. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va lo de ser una persona normal?

-Es algo dificultoso encajar en este lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón parezco haber entablado amistad con Blitcrank.

-Así que con el gólem de vapor… el de Zaun.

-El único que hay en la liga.

-Ya. A lo mejor no es una persona, pero si eso consigue ayudarte de alguna manera, estará bien.

En el jardín, Ezreal se vio buscando a Lux para saber cómo iba el asunto de contarle a su hermano sobre su relación, sobretodo el embarazo. De vez en cuando iba haciendo alguna reflexión sobre cómo reaccionaría Garen. Habían varias contradicciones sobre qué pensar, sobre todo después de lo agradecido que estaba por hablar con su hermana. Pero por otro lado, él era muy protector y el hecho de que Lux se quedase embarazada no podría pasarlo por alto fácilmente. Aquello sí que le daba miedo, porque si casi lo aplasta por ayudarle, ¿qué le haría al saber que había hecho eso con su hermana?

-Lux, tengo miedo.

-Pues anda que yo… pero ahora está entrenando en el gimnasio, será mejor que se lo cuente esta tarde, que estará algo cansado y no podrá romperte el cuello.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Es broma, no te romperá el cuello, pero te hará responder por tus actos.

-Es lo que quería hacer desde el principio, Lux. Y no hagas esas bromas-dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-Hoy… hoy se lo cuento todo, pero… ¿podrías estar a mi lado? No quiero hacer esto sola.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto se lo digas yo salgo corriendo, solo por si acaso.

Orianna había vuelto al pequeño jardín de flores. La bola se abrió y la chica cogió ambas flores que había metido para que la bola guardara el holograma. Ambas se habían marchitado ya. No podía plantarlas de vuelta para que volvieran a estar resplandecientes como cuando las arrancó, así que cavó un pequeño hoyo y enterró ambas flores en el mismo sitio. Aquello no serviría de nada, pero algo le decía que no podía simplemente despachar las flores.

Caitlyn caminaba junto con Ezreal. La sheriff estaba al tanto de todo. Pero Vi no sabía nada. Ambas acompañaban al explorador a lo que parecía ser su ejecución. Le costaba bastante caminar hacia adelante sabiendo que podría acabar muy mal. Lux se acercaba por el otro lado. Debía llevar más o menos el mismo paso, a pesar de que uno quería decir toda la verdad y la otra quería ocultarla, ambos estaban aterrados de las consecuencias. Ezreal se despidió de las chicas mientras Caitlyn le deseaba suerte y se iba con Lux.

-¿De qué va todo esto?-preguntó Vi.

-Calla y mira, esto podría ponerse feo.

Lux y Ezreal se encontraban frente a Garen. Ninguno decía nada y la tensión de ambos les iba a pasar factura. Finalmente el guerrero decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-le lanzó una mirada confusa al explorador.

-Bueno, verás hermano… Ezreal tiene algo que decirte.

-No, se lo dices tú, quedamos en eso.

-Es que no me atrevo.

-Estoy aquí aún, no es por molestar, pero me gustaría que se me dijera a la cara lo que sea que esté pasando.

-Venga, díselo.

-De acuerdo.-carraspeó un poco-Veras, llevo ocultándote algo desde hace… bueno, no importa cuánto tiempo llevo escondiéndolo, pero, quería decirte que… yo y… en fin, que yo estoy… oh dios…-miró directamente al suelo, aquél "oh dios" sonó bastante diferente del tono que utilizaba para intentar decirle a Garen sobre su relación-un momento, necesito ir al lavabo.

-Pero Lux…-Ezreal pensó que intentaba escaquearse otra vez de aquello.

-¡He dicho que necesito ir al lavabo!

-¡Vale, vale! Ya hablaremos luego, Garen.

-Algo va mal-dijo Caitlyn, que se encontraba junto a Vi mirando la escena.

-¿Hacemos algo?

-Podemos intentar ayudar-y se acercaron para ver qué estaba pasando.

-¿Lux, qué pasa?-le preguntó Ezreal.

-Puede que no haya bebé.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Caitlyn al alcanzarlos.

-Dime que tu apartamento está cerca, por favor-le dijo el explorador.

-Está aquí al lado.

-¿Pues a qué esperas? Vamos, por favor-dijo Lux.

Llegaron al apartamento de las chicas y dejaron que la maga entrara al cuarto de baño de Caitlyn. En la misma habitación de la sheriff se encontraban los tres campeones que la acompañaron. Vi era la única que no sabía de qué iba todo eso, aunque no tardaría mucho en enterarse. Lux de repente salió del lavabo y se abrazó a Ezreal de cabeza.

-¡Me ha bajado!

-¿En serio?-contestó el explorador aliviado-Menos mal-y aceptó el abrazo de Lux.

-De acuerdo. ¿Alguien me quiere decir qué pasa? Creo que he pillado la película empezada.

-¿Se lo contamos?-preguntó Caitlyn.

-¡¿Lo sabe?!-le gritó Lux a Ezreal.

-Ya te vale, Cait…

-Erais malísimos cubriendo pistas, lo único que me sorprende es que nadie más se haya enterado. Además, Ezreal no tuvo que decirme nada.

-Sigo sin saber qué pasa.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Cait lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca ha dicho nada. Podemos contarle lo que sea.

-¡Una mierda! ¡No puedo fiarme de la primera persona que pase!

-¡Pues la primera persona que pasa resulta que lo sabe desde hace años!

-Cait, ¿esto es lo que creo que es?

-Sí, Vi, es justamente lo que parece.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que nuestro pequeño explorador sí que pilla cacho. ¿Entonces esto de venir corriendo al lavabo y de que se alegrara tanto por tener la regla? Creo que sé de qué va, he pasado por eso alguna vez. Creías que estabas embarazada y el numerito de antes era que intentabais contárselo a tu hermano. Esto es demasiado-dijo Vi con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahora ella también lo sabe!

-¡Eres tú quien se ha puesto a discutir!

-¡Silencio de una vez!-gritó Caitlyn-Lux, entiendo que quieras ocultar tu relación, la alta nobleza de Demacia tiene unas exigencias bastante estrictas, pero Ezreal también es parte de vuestra relación y tiene derecho a exigirte un poco. Sé que no debería meterme donde no me llaman, pero en algún momento los demás se enterarán. Fíjate, yo lo sé desde poco después de que empezarais a salir y ahora Vi también lo ha averiguado, es cuestión de tiempo que los demás lo sepan.

-Eso ya lo sé, es por eso que voy a contárselo a Garen, pero nunca se trató de hacer esto demasiado rápido.

-Tranquila, Lux, si necesitas cualquier cosa nosotras estamos aquí,-Caitlyn miró a Vi para que esta la apoyara pero no estaba escuchando-bueno, aquí estoy yo. Las novias de Ezreal son mis amigas.

-O cuñadas…-susurró Ezreal.

-Gracias, pero tampoco hace falta tanta comprensión. No tardaré en contarle lo nuestro a Garen… pero mejor después de la fiesta en la piscina, que sino no se aparta de mí-Lux se fue del apartamento.

-No se lo tengáis en cuenta, es su temperamento-dijo el explorador antes de irse.

-Y yo pensando que Ezreal quería salir contigo, menuda cabeza.

-Sí, Vi, estás tarada, ahora sal de mi cuarto, que quiero ducharme.

-Pero si ya te he visto en las duchas de la comisaría.

-Da igual, este es mi espacio privado, fuera de aquí.

 **N/A: Escribiendo non-stop, que solo quedan tres capítulos para llegar al final de esto. Durante este capítulo no pude posicionar en muchos sitios a Jayce, así que lo dejé en su cuarto, pero ojo, no está castigado. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, dejad review, etc, etc... Nos leemos en el siguiente, disfrutadlo ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

11º día en la academia de la guerra.

A Caitlyn le daba más bien pereza ir a la fiesta en la piscina que se había organizado. Incluso proviniendo de una de las familias más adineradas de Piltover y teniendo que asistir a más de una de las fiestas clasicistas organizadas por las altas esferas de la sociedad, la sheriff detestaba ir, aunque el hecho de que no estuviera plaga de snobs amenizaba bastante la situación. Contrariamente, Vi parecía bastante más animada. Una pequeña ruptura de la rutina no le venía del todo mal, aunque después de todo lo pasado los días anteriores tampoco había demasiada rutina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mojarte?-Vi iba vestida con una camisa holgada de color rojo y un pantalón con motivos florales rosas y un bikini fucsia.

-No, eso me da igual, pero tampoco estoy muy a gusto en grandes reuniones-Caitlyn llevaba un vestido playero azul y morado, además de un bikini morado.

-¿Qué dices? Mira, esto no es una de esas fiestas de pijos ricachones con las que tienes que hablar con todo el mundo.

-También tienes razón.-se puso a mirar por la habitación-¿Dónde está Orianna?

-A saber, pero así mejor, estoy harta de tenerla por aquí, todo el rato siendo tan siniestra… además, aún no sabemos qué mierda es esa caja.

-Y no creo que lo llegues a saber, primero deberías deshacerte de la bola.

-Podría intentarlo…

-Ni se te ocurra, el señor Reveck ha trabajado muy duro para… hacer lo que quiera que quisiese hacer.

-¿Lo ves? Ni tú tienes claro que eso sea normal, o siquiera que esté bien.

-Vi, no voy a discutir esto contigo. Además, si la rompes él construirá otra.

-Está bien, pero vamos ya, quiero pillar un buen sitio.

Jayce continuaba sacando a Ezreal un poco de sus casillas con el asunto de la chica embarazada. Aunque eso de que el inventor se enterara que su compañero tenía novia, no había ayudado a que le dejara en paz. Ambos ya estaban preparados para ir a la fiesta en la piscina.

-Entonces al final no hay bebé-Jayce y Ezreal iban vestidos bastante parecidos, ambos con una camisa de estilo hawaiana y unos bañadores bermudas.

-No, nada de nada.

-De menuda te has librado. ¿Cuándo nos presentarás a tu chica?

-Pues…-se queda mirando a Jayce-conociéndote, a lo mejor nunca.

-Venga ya, al menos dime si la he visto.

-Sí que la has visto, eso te lo puedo asegurar bien.

-Ahora te toca describírmela.

-Una mierda.

-Vamos, a ver si me puedo hacer una idea de quién es, tengo derecho a saber, te aconsejé sobre lo del embarazo.

-Me dijiste que estaba jodido y que rezara para que fuese una falsa alarma.

-Pues eso, te di consejos.

-Que no, punto, no hay más discusión.

-Eso es muy tajante por tu parte. Al menos tendrá un buen par de tetas.

-A veces me olvido que para ti las mujeres son de un solo uso.

-¿Estás evitando contestarme o es que tu novia es más fea que uno de esos bichos raros de las Islas de la Sombra?

-Claro que no, pero el exterior no lo es todo.

-Vale, no es un cardo, ahora dime cómo es, cara, tetas, culo, ya sabes.

-Te he dicho que no te voy a decir una mierda, Jayce.

-Joder,-dijo de un suspiro-está bien, no me cuentes nada sobre ella.

-Me gusta ver cómo te das por vencido.

-Ya me enteraré de quién es, ya…

-Seguro que sí-"A ver si Lux se lo dice de una vez".

Una vez llegaron a la fiesta, los cuatro se instalaron en la cercanía de la piscina, pero manteniéndose en la arena. Caitlyn aún se preguntaba dónde se había metido Orianna, pero no se iba a preocupar por algo que no tenía demasiada importancia. Jayce se fue directo a buscar a Janna. Y Ezreal se quedó por la costa de la playa, dando un pequeño paseo.

-¿Cómo crees que les irá a ese par?

-Pues no lo sé. Por lo que tengo entendido, Garen es algo sobreprotector.

-Está jodido.

-Seguramente, pero a lo mejor los astros se alinean y en vez de alejarlo de Lux, lo acepta con los brazos abiertos.

-Ya, me parece que no funciona así.

-No seamos tan pesimistas, a lo mejor puede salir indemne de eso.

-Si Garen es la mitad de protector de lo que dices y teniendo en cuenta que no le falta músculo, nuestro pequeñín está jodido.

Jayce no se mostró dubitativo en ningún momento para acercarse a Janna. Vistiendo solamente su bañador y unas gafas de sol, se estiró en una tumbona que había al lado de la suya y se quedó observándola un par de segundos. La maga le miró de reojo un momento y volvió a concentrarse en tomar el sol.

-Hola Jayce.

-¿Cómo te va, Janna?

-Pues no me puedo quejar. Aunque tengo entendido que a ti te va bastante bien por aquí.

-Bueno, nada mejor que unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad.

-Ya, no me refería a las vacaciones exactamente.-el inventor levantó una ceja algo confuso-Me ha dicho un pajarito que ya has conseguido ligar aquí dentro.

-Ah, eso, no me puedo quejar. Los dos somos personas adultas y no tenemos ningún problema en… "darnos calor" de vez en cuando, sin compromisos ni ataduras.

-Conque nada serio.

-No, nada ni nadie puede domar a este potro salvaje, a pesar de que muchas lo han intentado. ¿Al final te mudarás a Piltover?

-Pareces más interesado que yo en que me mueva.

-¿Sí o no?

-Aún no me he decidido.

-Janna, no hay nada que decidir, esto es muy fácil: puedes quedarte en una ciudad infecta donde para sobrevivir tienes que hundirte en lo más hondo de toda la podredumbre o puedes venir y tener una vida más sencilla, donde serás aclamada como la heroína que en realidad sí que eres. Creo que la decisión que tienes que tomar es una de las más fáciles de tu vida. Escoge la vida que en realidad mereces, no la que creas que debes tener.-se levantó de la tumbona-Solo te digo la verdad, quieras o no.-y se fue rodeando la piscina.

En la costa de la playa, Ezreal esperaba que en algún momento, Lux viniera y le dijese que ya lo había contado, que no tendrían que esconderse más, pero él sabía que aún no habría dicho nada. Aquel ultimátum estaba llegando a su fin, solamente le quedaban tres días y parecía que no fuera a decir nada en ningún momento. Garen se le acercó para hablar un poco con él.

-¿Qué fue aquel espectáculo que montasteis ayer?

-Pues que a tu hermana… bueno, le bajó… ya sabes, empezó a… ¿sangrar?

-Ahora vendrán los cambios de humor…

-Dímelo a mí-se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y por un momento pensó que estaba jodido.

-Ya, supongo que los amigos también tiene que pasar por ello si están cerca-"Ohdiosmío que susto" pensó guardándose el sobresalto.

-Bueno, a veces también llama a Piltover. Conseguimos unos cristales sonar y de vez en cuando lo utiliza para hablar.

-Cristales sonar… ¿Eran caros?

-Baratos no fueron, eso seguro-Lux apareció por la espalda.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó la maga curiosa.

-De nada en específico, simplemente hablamos-le dijo su hermano.

-Sí, además, me dijiste que querías que tu hermano y tu mejor "amigo" hiciéramos buenas migas. ¿No es así?

-Oh… me alegra escuchar que os lleváis bien. ¿Podemos hablar un momentito?-le dijo a Ezreal.

-Tranquilos, ahora me vuelvo con Jarvan.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos, hermanito.

-¿Qué querías?

-He estado pensando un poco, sobre todo después del susto de ayer.

-El susto venía de antes.

-Lo que tú digas. Como iba diciendo, estuve pensando y veo que no siempre se podrá ocultar lo nuestro, pero no sé cómo decírselo. ¿Y cómo reaccionarán mis padres? Porque no les va a sentar bien saber que he empezado una relación a sus espaldas. Entonces pensé que la mejor opción era… era hacer que esta relación nunca hubiera existido…

-Vamos a… ¿Se acabó lo nuestro?

-Ezreal, esto podrá ser muy difícil para ambos, cuando lo contemos todo. Hacer como que nada de esto ha pasado es la solución más fácil y rápida, pero entonces pensé en que te quiero y tú me aceptas tal y como soy, incluso aunque a veces pueda ser manipuladora o tener muy mal humor, que puedo ser muy insoportable y no sé si habrá otra persona que pueda entenderme o al menos intentarlo tal y como lo haces tú. Cuando volví a pensármelo me di cuenta que renunciar a ti sería la mayor estupidez que podría hacer.

-Me estás volviendo loco, Lux. ¿Vas a contárselo a tu familia?

-Definitivamente, pero quiero reunirlos a todos. Te dije que lo haría en dos semanas, dentro de tres días habrán pasado dos semanas desde que nos vinimos aquí, así que he pensado que podríamos todos ir a Demacia, tú, Garen y yo, entonces allí se lo contaré todo.

-Menudo rollo me has soltado para decirme que se lo vas a confesar.

-Al menos te estoy demostrando lo que siento.

-Te quiero Lux.

-Y yo a ti.

En aquel momento querían echarse en los brazos del otro, pero en frente de todo el mundo, lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse el uno al otro. Sabiendo que las palabras de la maga eran totalmente sinceras, le pareció que la espera y todas las veces que tuvo que esconderse del mundo entero valieron la pena.

Orianna llegó poco después a la fiesta. Se había cambiado varias partes de la carcasa para que pareciera que iba en bikini y la de la bola para que pareciera una pelota de playa. Venía de hablar con algunos invocadores, quienes habían organizado el evento, y le pidieron a Orianna que organizara un torneo de volley-playa con un premio para los primeros del torneo. Algo para fomentar la rivalidad amistosa entre los campeones. Se pasó gran parte de la mañana yendo por toda la piscina y parte de la playa preguntando a todos los campeones si querían participar en el torneo.

Las agentes de Piltover se quedaron cerca de la piscina, en la arena. Caitlyn tomaba el sol tranquila mientras Vi se dedicaba a perseguir a Jinx, quien había aprovechado para enterrarla en arena mientras la agente dormía y la sheriff no estaba presente. De vez en cuando Caitlyn las miraba de reojo, asegurándose de que tampoco acabara con alguna lesión. De repente Jinx dio un saltó por encima de una toalla, Caitlyn se dio cuenta de qué pasaba, pero Vi no y justo cuando iba a avisarla, la perseguidora cayó en un hoyo de unos cinco metros de hondo.. La sheriff se acercó mientras Jinx se reía de su víctima.

-¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

-Venga ya, aguafiestas, si apenas he podido hacer nada. En un principio iba a poner también unas estacas de madera, pero me pareció que así me quedaría sin juguetes-dijo manteniendo aquella sonrisa tan característica que tenía.

-Pues aquí ya se acabó la fiesta, así que fuera de aquí.

-¡Cuando salga te vas a cagar! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Esta me la pagas!

-Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes, sombrerera,-borró aquella sonrisa de su cara, desenfundó una pistola que aún llevaba encima y empezó a apuntarla mientras la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos-y los juguetes no dan órdenes a sus amos.

-Enfunda eso ahora mismo-le replicó Caitlyn, que estaba totalmente paralizada. La única manera de evitar aquel disparo era con los reflejos suficientes para ver una bala o tirarse al hoyo.

-Eres un juguete rebelde. ¿Sabes que les pasa a los juguetes rebeldes? Explotan. Pero si te hago explotar, el resto de la gente querrá borrarme a mí del mapa.-dejó de apuntarla y se guardó la pistola-Así que por ahora te mantendrás de una pieza. Ya continuaremos jugando en otro momento.

-Vi, iré a por Orianna para que te ayude a salir de ahí,-le dijo mientras observaba cómo se iba Jinx-enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Orianna no!-pero Caitlyn ya se había ido-Mierda…

Unos minutos después la sheriff volvió acompañada de Orianna. La bola bajó hasta Vi y esta se sentó encima para que la llevara arriba. Se bajó de la bola y le dio las gracias a Orianna de manera bastante tosca. La robot se fue para poder empezar el torneo de volley-playa.

-No te costaría mucho ser un poco amable con ella-el brazo derecho le temblaba ligeramente desde que se quedó a solas con Jinx.

-Es un puto robot, no creo que le importe.

-Ya. Tendrías que prestar más atención a tu alrededor.

-¿Jinx no te ha hecho nada, verdad?

-Estamos bajo la protección de la liga, no me ha hecho nada-se cogió el brazo derecho.

-¿De verdad? Porque podrías haber causado un terremoto con el brazo.

-Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño susto.

-¿Solo eso?-levantó una ceja algo escéptica.

-Me… me ha apuntado con una pistola, Vi. No tenía ninguna manera de defenderme. Podría haber disparado y haberme matado.

-Vamos, ya pasó-le puso una mano en el hombro dudando de qué hacer.

-Ese es el problema, Vi, esto puede continuar en cualquier momento.

-No pienses así, siempre eres tú quien ve una manera de salir del apuro, no deberías ponerte así.

-Justamente, siempre nos saco de cualquier problema, pero esta vez no había ninguna salida. Solo podía ponerte a ti en peligro o seguirle el juego.

-Pero ahora no estabas preparada, estábamos fuera de nuestro terreno. Ahora alégrate, que ya ha pasado todo. Vamos a ver el partido de volley-le pasó el brazo por el hombro y se la lleva a rastras.

Orianna presidía junto con Blitzcrank el pequeño torneo que acababa de organizar. A pesar de que Orianna era quien llevaba el contador, los enfrentamientos y el reglamento, el gólem no se separaba de ella. Era como si intentara darle ánimos para aguantar ahí hasta acabar el torneo. Así que ahí estaban los dos observando cada uno de los enfrentamientos deportivos.

Entre la multitud, Heimerdinger se reunió con Caitlyn en cuanto pudo. Con toda la gente que había allí, les resultó un poco difícil hablar, pero finalmente, el yordle consiguió darle un pequeño aparato. Aquel aparato era el dispositivo de grabación que le pidió hacía ya casi una semana. La sheriff lo recogió agradecida y dispuesta a revisar todas las grabaciones el día siguiente.

 **N/A: Ya estamos muy cerquita de acabar con esto, un par de días por escribir y todo se acabó, al menos esta parte. Sé que me he retrasado un poquitín, pero que yo no voy a dejar esto a medias. En fin, aquí os dejo este capitulo, espero que os guste y disfrutadlo. Ya nos leeremos ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

12º día en la academia de la guerra.

Caitlyn por fin había conseguido aquel dispositivo de grabación que le pidió a Heimerdinger. Su mayor prioridad del día era revisar todas las grabaciones que hubiesen captado las cámaras. Solamente le quedaba hablar con Orianna para que le dejara la bola con todas las grabaciones. Le tocaría decirle a Vi que estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba en el exterior del edificio. El tiempo que se ha pasado en la academia era lo más parecido a unas vacaciones que tuvo en mucho tiempo y aun así se trajo el trabajo con ella. Además, después de revisar todas las grabaciones, tenía que contarle a Jarvan cualquier cosa sospechosa que hubiera hecho Swain, y habían once días grabados. Le esperaba un día muy largo a la oficial. Fue a tomarse su desayuno como hacía todas las mañanas y junto a Orianna, esperó a Vi para contarle todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buenas Cait.

-Buenos días, Vi. Tenemos que hablar.

-Nunca he escuchado esa frase sin que después pase algo malo… ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, he estado tomando grabaciones de todo lo que pasaba fuera de este edificio, para asegurarme de que estamos seguras. Así que hoy voy a revisar todas las grabaciones.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oído.

-No, a ver, cuando he dicho "¿Cómo?" me refería a cómo te has traído el trabajo a la academia. Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando sin descansar ni un momento. ¿Ahora me dices que te vas a pasar todo el día revisando grabaciones? Joder Cait.

-Mira, sé que puede sonar muy estúpido, pero Swain podría haber tramado algo.

-Venga ya, paranoias de conspiraciones y otras locuras.

-Da igual lo que pienses, hoy voy a pasarme el día en este cuarto para revisar todas las grabaciones.

-Está bien, allá tú-entonces la luchadora se fue dando un portazo.

-Sabía que algo así podría pasar… buen, vamos a ello.

-De acuerdo-Orianna y Caitlyn se metieron en el cuarto de la sheriff para empezar a trabajar.

-Muy bien, conecta la grabadora a la bola, de mientras preparo el portátil-le dio el dispositivo a la robot y esta empezó a conectarlo en la bola.

-De acuerdo-se formaron unos segundos de silencio, un poco incómodos para Caitlyn.

-¿Es… es necesario que te quedes aquí para que la bola funcione?

-¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

-No, no… es que me dijiste que estabas aquí para socializar y como yo estaré ocupada, pues por si tú podías dejar aquí la bola y hacer lo que quisieras hacer.

-No es necesaria mi presencia para que puedas tener acceso a los archivos.

-Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras, porque yo ahora no voy a poder prestarte atención, puede que en mucho rato.

-Entonces procederé a irme. Espero que te haya sido de utilidad.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Orianna.

El explorador amaneció preguntándose si lo que dijo Lux fue verdad. Al día siguiente irían los tres, Ezreal, Lux y Garen a Demacia para decirle a la familia Crownguard la verdad sobre su relación. Siempre le pareció algo imposible de lograr, pero consiguió que la maga cediera. Cuando salió de su cuarto para empezar su discusión matutina con Jayce, lo vio con el martillo en las manos, transformándolo en cañón y volviéndolo a transformar en martillo. Aquello dejó un poco descolocado a Ezreal. Vale que el inventor llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en su martillo, pero tampoco lo estaba poniendo en práctica, y menos en zona residencial. Prefirió obviar el uso del martillo y mientras desayunaba empezó a comentar el día anterior en la fiesta en la piscina.

-¿Participaste en el torneo de volley?

-Que va. Un combate en la liga sin limitaciones no vale la pena para ninguno de nosotros.

-Habla por ti, a mí me hubiera valido la pena.

-No te creas. He visto tu expediente, tampoco estás tan limitado. Deberías haber aprendido a usar ese don mágico tan tonto que tienes.

-No es tonto. Además, estudiar magia es más aburrido de lo que uno puede pensar al principio.

-Ya, por eso me decanté más por la tecmaturgia-hizo un pequeño movimiento con el martillo y luego se lo quedó mirando-podría hacerlo más ligero…

-Disfruta de las vacaciones, Jayce, no tienes por qué trabajar aquí.

-Un científico nunca deja de trabajar mientras su cerebro siga en funcionamiento. Tienes un doctorado en arqueología, eres profesor en la universidad de Piltover, deberías saber a qué me refiero.

-Pues, no. Yo me dedico a separar mi vida laboral de mi vida privada, no las convierto en una.

-Lo que tú digas, ratita de campo.

Cuando Orianna salió de su apartamento se sintió fuera de lugar. La bola no estaba con ella y aquello no le pasó desapercibido. Podía sentir en cierta manera una libertad que no tuvo antes. Nunca llegaba a ser humana porque es un robot y sobre todo, en aquel momento tampoco lo hizo, pero pudo ver de qué se trataba aquel libre albedrío del que gozaban los humanos. En aquel mismo momento se dirigió directa a la pequeña parcelita de flores y se las quedó mirando. No estaba allí por las flores, no estaba allí por la difunta Orianna Reveck, estaba allí esperando a Blitzcrank. El paso del tiempo era algo que no le afectaba a la robot, no se dio cuenta del poco rato que estuvo esperando al gólem.

-Debo hablar contigo-le dijo Orianna.

-Habla entonces, yo escucharé.

-Hace cuatro días dije que tengo un secreto, ahora puedo contar el secreto sin peligro alguno. Necesito… libertad.

-¿Entonces vas a desvelar el secreto?

-Dentro de mí, hay un componente, un componente del que no debería saber nada. Mi padre me lo mantuvo en secreto durante mucho tiempo. Este componente mantiene el alma de Orianna Reveck capturada. Es una capturadora de almas. Cada cierto tiempo, el alma de la difunta, a veces desespera por escapar, necesito una revisión para que no interfiera conmigo. Con la bola a mi lado nadie puede saber acerca de esto, mi padre me controla, pero ahora no estoy con la bola y puedo contarlo.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué me lo desvelas? La lógica dicta que se lo cuentes a las autoridades de Piltover.

-La sheriff Caitlyn está con la bola y temo la gran controversia que pueda ser decírselo a la agente Vi.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Tienes tu propio criterio gracias a la magia, puedes juzgar qué será lo mejor.

Vi golpeaba furiosamente los peleles de entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Caitlyn le estuvo ocultando todo aquello de las cámaras y la vigilancia. Se supone que eran compañeras, trabajaban juntas. Todo aquel asunto la mantuvo un poco turbia mentalmente. Aunque el hecho de que mantuviera las afueras vigiladas, significaba que algo podría de verdad estar pasando. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar que la había engañado de alguna manera. En medio de lo que parecía una interminable tormenta de golpes, uno de los puñetazos se paró en seco cuando golpeó algo que no era un pelele. El martillo de Jayce recibió aquel último golpe. La luchadora bajó los puños y continuó con la misma expresión de mala leche que traía desde que salió del apartamento.

-¿Qué te pica?-dijo Vi demostrando su enfado.

-Guau, parece que hoy muerdes.

-No estoy de humor, Jayce. Si no quieres nada ya puedes estar largándote.

-Tranquila, solo venía a probar un poco el martillo. Te he visto aquí y pensé que podrías ser de utilidad.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy de humor, déjame en paz.

-No sé si debería preguntar qué te ha pasado… qué demonios. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo siento-volvía a darle golpes a los peleles-No. Estoy. Autorizada. A hablar. De ello.

-De acuerdo, pásalo bien con lo que sea que estés haciendo. Si me buscas ya sabes dónde estoy.

En su habitación, la sheriff se encontraba revisando las grabaciones de lo que creyó que era una semana entera de diez cámaras de vigilancia, pero se equivocó. Según pasaban los días, algunas de las cámaras perdieron la conexión, con lo cual solamente acabó con tres cámaras que tenían realmente una grabación de siete días. Entre las imágenes que le proporcionaron todas las grabaciones, incluyendo aquellas cámaras que perdieron la señal, habían escenas de varios campeones que salían y entraban, que iban y venían, algo más bien normal, pocos se metían en los bosques, Ezreal y Lux, alguna pasada que hacía Evelynn por ahí y por último, pero no menos importante, Swain. A excepción de los otros mencionados, cuando Swain salía a los bosques en la cercanía inmediata del edificio, no lo hacía para pasar el rato. Habían imágenes del general enviando a su cuervo o recibiéndolo con un mensaje en la pata, Leblanc hacía apariciones y se les escuchaba hablar sobre algunos preparativos. Al tercer día de grabaciones, Talon empezó a aparecer a la vez que algunas cámaras perdían la señal. Finalmente lo único que quedó en claro fueron unas pocas grabaciones sobre Swain y Leblanc hablando sobre cómo todo estaba a punto de acabar. Sin duda alguna debía informar de aquello no solamente a Jarvan, debía contárselo a todo el mundo que no tuviera ningún tipo de relación amistosa con Noxus. Y debía empezar por su compañera, quien se había decepcionado por desaprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía para trabajar. Aunque primero sería mejor dejar que se calmara. Si le hablaba de trabajo después de la discusión, Vi se lo podría tomar muy mal.

 **N/A: Bueno, esto ya está a puntito. Caitlyn debe advertir a todo el mundo y se acabó la convivencia. Ya casi hemos acabado esta parte, quiero recalcar que he dicho "ESTA PARTE" y supongo que nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Dejad review si queréis y espero que os guste. Disfrutadlo ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

13r día en la academia de la guerra.

Ezreal miraba al techo, aún tumbado en su cama, sin mover ni un solo músculo, solo el movimiento de sus pulmones hinchándose y deshinchándose cada vez que cogía y soltaba aire. Tenía la mano derecha sobre su corazón, palpitaba muy fuerte, tan fuerte que podía prácticamente sentirlo desde cualquier punto de su cuerpo. Aquel día iba a irse a Demacia junto con Lux y Garen para contarle a la familia Crownguard todo sobre su romance en secreto. Después de tanto pedírselo a Lux, tantas veces rogándole contar la verdad, y cuando por fin consiguió lo que tanto deseaba, empezó a dudar de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No se podía echar atrás en un momento tan crítico. Solamente sería ir, explicar y volver, algo sencillo y rápido gracias a los teleportadores. Se levantó de la cama, fue directo al lavabo y empezó a lavarse la cara. Mientras se miraba en el espejo, empezó a pensar en todas aquellas veces que tuvo que contenerse al estar al lado de Lux. Era el momento, aquel día toda la verdad se descubriría y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

La sheriff meditaba qué clase de encuentro iba a tener con su compañera aquella misma mañana. El día anterior se fue de muy mal humor, pero tenía la certeza de que al menos se habría desahogado un poco después de darle una buena paliza a los peleles del gimnasio. Observó unos segundos a Orianna. Parecía mantenerse en alguna especie de modo ausente. Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas, frente a ella, con la cabeza mirando al suelo (o a la mesa), sin moverse. Era algo más extraño de lo normal, aunque aquello le ponía los pelos de punta. Si la robot pudiera cerrar aquellos ojos moldeados en metal, podría verse a la misma Orianna Reveck yaciendo en el ataúd. Frunció un poco el ceño al pensar en aquella pobre chica y se deshizo de aquella imagen tan rápido como pudo. En aquel mismo momento salió Vi de su cuarto. Se sentó en una silla, miró a Caitlyn un par de segundos, luego bajó la cabeza y miró la mesa, soltó un suspiro, miró la pared de reojo mientras levantaba la cabeza y volvió a poner la mirada sobre su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Caitlyn.

-Yo… he estado pensando bastante sobre las cámaras. No me parece buena idea, pero no soy yo quien lo tiene que hacer. Si te parece bien lo que haces, adelante, no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero… me preocupo.

-Me… me dejas de piedra. Esto… es posible que cuando mantengas la cabeza fría puedes pensar con claridad.

-Bueno, solo era eso. Perdón por lo de ayer.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. En cuanto a las cámaras…

-Por favor, vamos a dejar el tema.

-Es importante, mucho. Podría ser un gran problema para todo el mundo en este lugar.

-De acuerdo, pero no ahora, que estoy desayunando-y entonces cogió la pasta que tenía Caitlyn en la mano.

-Me estaba comiendo eso.

-Ya ves cómo me importa.

El inventor estaba trasteando un poco con el martillo, trabajando aún en cualquiera que fuera la idea que tenía en aquel momento. De vez en cuando iba dedicando algún pensamiento al posible traslado de Janna a Piltover, o de ver si Vi tendría ganas de marcha aquella noche. Poco rato pasó hasta que el explorador salió de su cuarto. Lo observó durante unos segundos, no parecía el mismo. "Estará cansado", pensó. Cuando Ezreal se sentó en frente suyo, pudo escuchar el repicar de su pie contra el suelo. Normal que pareciera tan distinto.

-¿Y esos nervios?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Vas a abrir un jodido boquete en el suelo como sigas dando esos pisotones.

-Oh…-miró al suelo y dejó sus piernas quietas mientras era consciente de su movimiento.

-Bueno. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… supongo que ya te lo puedo contar. ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que era posible que hubiera dejado a mi novia embarazada?

-Claro, la chica misteriosa. ¿Seguro que es una chica? ¿O que siquiera existe?

-Existe, es una chica, es Lux-Jayce abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle decir quién era.

-Me… esto va en serio. ¿No? O sea, que te estás beneficiando a Lux y no le dices nada a nadie.

-Ella me pidió discreción, algo de secretismo, nadie podía saber nada.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?

-Porque he conseguido convencerla de que lo haga público.

-Vas a morir a manos de su hermano, pero muy dolorosamente.

-No tiene por qué pasar así, siempre puede aceptar lo nuestro. ¿Verdad?-Jayce levantó la mirada mirando al explorador con una ceja levantada.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Voy a morir…

Las oficiales de policía caminaban por los jardines de la academia. Caitlyn explicaba a Vi en qué clase de lío se habían metido. Fuera lo que fuese que Swain tenía planeado, no tardaría en llevarlo a cabo y la agente tenía que comprender que por muy estúpido que pudiera parecer que hacer caso a las paranoias de un príncipe, había sido muy útil.

-Mira, después de revisar todas las cámaras de seguridad, he podido darme cuenta que esto no era una simple reunión de campeones. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí no solamente se encuentran gobernantes, sino que también hay figuras muy influyentes en sus respectivas naciones y prófugos que no dudarían en acabar con esas personas.

-Guau, si estás diciendo que esto no es más que un descabelladísimo plan para enviarlo todo a la mierda y quedarse con el mando de Valoran, estás mucho más que loca.

-No se trata de que sea una locura o no, se trata de que es lo que va a pasar-poco a poco, las agentes se acercaban al tranquilo claro donde Sona se dedicaba a tocar alguna que otra sonata-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Venga ya Cait, eres muy paranoica.

-Hablo en serio Vi.

-Está bien, habla.

-El príncipe Jarvan me pidió un favor, tenía que mantener vigilado a Swain.

-Un principito mimado te ha pedido que vigiles a un viejo loco, ¿y?

-Ha estado haciendo cosas bastante raras últimamente y sea lo que sea que haya planeado empezará hoy, teniendo en cuenta con quien estamos tratando no puede ser nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no le detenemos? No es tan difícil.

-Hoy no ha hecho ninguna aparición en público-la sheriff tuvo la sensación de que alguien podría estar escuchando la conversación, así que no dudó en investigar los alrededores con una rápida mirada-y creo que será mejor seguir moviéndose.

-Paranoica…

-No es cierto, así que ahora vendrás conmigo a decírselo a Jarvan.

-¿Para qué? A lo mejor lo único que pasa es que se vuelve loco y decide empezar una batalla campal en medio de la academia.

-Vale, no vengas, pero al menos avisa a Jayce y a Ezreal, le diré yo a Jarvan que hay que alertar a todo el mundo.

-Creo que Mundo sigue en Zaun.

-Por favor, no.

Jayce, aún algo sorprendido por la noticia del explorador, continuó manteniéndose al margen de todo lo que pasara fuera de su apartamento y de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su martillo. Sentado en frente de la mesa del comedor, intentando hacer algunos arreglos, se evadía de todo. Sin ningún previo aviso, Vi entró destrozando la puerta dejándola totalmente hecha añicos. El inventor suspiró, se levantó de la silla y empezó a mirar a la chica.

-¿Qué cojones crees que haces?

-¿Yo? Salvarte el puto pescuezo. Ahora recoge tus cosas, que nos vamos a ir, díselo al rubito.

-No puedo, se va con Lux y Garen a confesar su relación secreta con la chavala. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo apenas. Se lo tenía guardado.

-Ya lo sabía, ahora haz las maletas.

-Tienes que estar de coña… ¿Y qué es esa mierda de que nos vamos?

-Caitlyn cree que puede haber un ataque en la academia.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que venir a avisarte.

-Déjame ir a avisar a Janna, tampoco tenemos por qué dejarla aquí.

-No, primero empaca tus cosas, luego ya irás a verla. La familia es lo primero.

-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo… ¿La familia?

-Tú ya me entendiste, somos de Piltover, nos protegemos entre nosotros.

-Y Janna también será de Piltover.

-Pues luego vas a buscarla, voy a buscar a Ezreal.

El explorador, por otro lado, ya se había reunido con Lux. Ambos esperaban a Garen para poder partir hacia Demacia. Los nervios de la maga eran más que palpables, tanto como los de Ezreal. Aunque tenían claro lo que debían hacer, no significaba que no supieran qué clase de consecuencias podían acarrear. Ezreal no dejaba de pensar en cómo reaccionaría Garen. Le aterraba aquello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Lux.

-No, es decir, tu hermano… da miedo.

-Ya… pero soy yo quien se tendrá que enfrentar al juicio de toda su propia familia.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que debemos hacer esto… por mucho que nos pueda costar o doler.

-Sobre todo a ti.

-Por favor, no sigas con lo de tu hermano.

-Imagínate yo, que tendré que soportar lo que sea que me lleguen a decir mis padres… esperando que me casar con alguien de la alta nobleza y hacer a la familia más poderosa… no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?-Garen acababa de llegar por detrás de la pareja sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Ya estás aquí? Que pronto…-entonces la maga tragó saliva algo asustada.

-¿Tú también vas a venir? Bueno… supongo que por un día no va a pasar demasiado.

-Podemos irnos ya-dijo el explorador, ansioso por acabar aquello cuanto más rápido mejor. Se acercaban más y más a la puerta de salida, pero entonces Vi llegó para llevarse a Ezreal.

-Lo siento chico, tenemos que largarnos-cogió al rubio por el brazo y se lo empezó a llevar a rastras-y vosotros dos deberíais ir a hablar con Jarvan, es posible que tenga cosas que deciros, chao!

-Vi, ¿qué significa esto? Es demasiado impulsivo incluso para ti.

-Ahora te lo explico, tú solamente haz las maletas.

La sheriff aún sentía que se le olvidaba algo, aunque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en aquel momento, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que estaba fuera de sitio, como si tuviera una última cosa que hacer. Aun así, ella seguía buscando al príncipe de Demacia para contarle todo lo que había descubierto sobre Swain. Cuando por fin pudo encontrarlo, estaba acompañado de Lux y Garen.

-Su majestad, deberíamos hablar.

-Enseguida, sheriff. Si no os importa darnos un momento de privacidad-dijo Jarvan a los hermanos.

-No, pueden quedarse, serán de ayuda.

-Está bien.

-Es posible que Swain haya planeado alguna emboscada, recomendaría dejar este lugar cuanto más pronto mejor.

-Muy bien, informaremos a cuanta más gente mejor. Deberíais prepararos una ruta de escape en el peor de los casos. Gracias por sus servicios, sheriff.

-No hay de qué.

Aquellas palabras sobre la ruta de escape hicieron que algo atara cabos sueltos en la mente de Caitlyn. El buggy seguía fuera. Debía valorar la situación, si Swain planeaba de verdad una emboscada, no podía simplemente dejar que los pocos campeones que se hospedaran en la academia pelearan, incluso si aparecían los que no estaban, no serían suficientes. ¿Traería soldados? ¿O una gran trampa mágica? No, aún había noxianos en el interior de la academia, los más poderosos. Seguramente tendría alguna tropa esperando en el exterior. Se dirigió a la salida para recoger el buggy y llevarlo hasta el teleportador, todo el mundo iría directo hasta allí. Poco antes de salir, fue interceptada por Karma.

-Buenos días, Caitlyn.

-Hola Karma, si no te importa, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

-Solo será un minuto.

-Está bien…

-Verás, me ha llegado información de que podríamos estar en peligro en la academia.

-Acabo de informar al príncipe Jarvan sobre eso, deberíais todos hacer las maletas.

-Está bien, solamente quería asegurarme de que no fuera una falsa alarma.

-No puedo asegurar que no sea una falsa alarma, pero después de todo no es recomendable quedarse aquí.

Jayce no podía simplemente dejar que todo se viera envuelto en caso en caso de que Caitlyn tuviera razón. El inventor empezó a buscar a Janna para avisarla de lo que pudiera pasar. Tan pronto como la encontró la cogió del brazo para estar en movimiento y que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

-Tienes que hacer las maletas, ahora mismo.

-¿Perdona?

-Es posible que todo se vaya a la mierda.

-Echa el freno. ¿Y si me lo explicas todo desde el principio?

-Muy bien, según Caitlyn, Swain podría haber planeado un ataque a la academia, sobre todo ahora que hay tanta gente importante.

-Jayce, soy zaunita.

-¿Y?

-Que si eso es cierto los objetivos serían Piltover, Demacia y Jonia, no Zaun, a lo mejor Freljord o Shurima podrían resultar un poco afectados, pero ningún zaunita sería un objetivo primordial.

-También es verdad…

-No te preocupes por mí, ahora acaba de hacer las maletas y largo de aquí. A veces cuesta creer que de verdad seas alguien de tanta inteligencia-dijo con una sonrísa de burla.

Una vez que Caitlyn había llegado al teletransportador con el buggy, se puso a observar la academia. Empezó a volver caminando, pero según se acercaba, pudo ver como un gran número de soldados empezaron a aparecer de los bosques de los alrededores. No pudo seguir avanzando, se encontraría de frente con todas las tropas de Swain, pero a lo mejor podía marcar alguna diferencia. Cogió el rifle y se puso a disparar dardos tranquilizantes desde la lejanía. No parecía hacer demasiado, pero al menos pudo despejar un poco la salida. Al ver que no estaba haciendo una gran diferencia en la batalla, volvió al teletransportador y empezó a prepararlo para recibir a los campeones tan rápido como pudieran salir.

En el interior, Ezreal, Vi y Jayce se habrían paso por todo aquel campo de batalla que se había formado tan repentinamente. La agente de la ley sabía que se le olvidaba alguna cosa, algo que dejaban atrás. En cuanto vio al gólem se acordó de Orianna. Aquella mañana estaba sentada en el apartamento sin hacer nada. Al verse como un objeto más dentro de la habitación, apenas pudo prestarle atención.

-¡Tenemos que volver a mi apartamento!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jayce algo aturdido.

-Orianna sigue ahí.

-¡No podemos simplemente dar la vuelta, Vi! ¡No le pasará nada!

-Yo iría-dijo Ezreal-piensa en cómo se pondría Cait si se entera de que la habéis abandonado adrede.

-Está bien. Vi, abre el camino.

-¡En seguida!-Entonces en aquel momento uno de los puños de Vi empezó a abrirse camino de manera imparable mientras Ezreal y Jayce mantenían la retaguardia como podían-¡Ya estamos aquí!-gritó Vi mientras tiraba la puerta abajo.

-Joder, está totalmente fuera de línea-dijo el explorador corriendo hasta la robot.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No podemos mantener la turba para siempre.

-Yo que sé, no soy tecnólogo-en cuanto le puso un dedo encima a Orianna, ella empezó a reactivarse. Cuando por fin acabó de reactivarse, empezó a observar la situación-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-…-la robot no contestaba.

-Da igual, nos tenemos que largar de aquí.

-Entendido-entonces la bola salió de entre la agente y el inventor y empezó a abrir el camino de mayor manera que los puños de Vi.

Los cuatro echaron a correr a la salida, y una vez que había sido abierta empezaron a cubrirla para dejar escapar a todos los campeones que pudieran. Todos se dirigían hacia el teletransportador. Una vez llegaron, se reunieron con Caitlyn mientras dejaban que todo el mundo volviera a sus respectivas naciones. Shyvana llegó descendiendo de los cielos mientras bloqueaba el camino hasta ellos con llamaradas. Una vez volvió a su forma humana, se metió con los demás demacianos y así se quedaron solos los piltovianos.

-Vi, destrózalo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

-Confía en mí y destrúyelo.

-Mira, normalmente confiaría en lo que dices-empezó Ezreal-pero no creo que destruir nuestra vía de escape sea la mejor de las maneras-observó a la sheriff meterse entre los bosques-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Se ha vuelto totalmente loca-dijo Jayce. Entonces se escuchó un gran estruendo y parte del teleportador se vino abajo-¡¿Vi?!

-Podemos confiar en ella.

-Claro que podéis-entonces Caitlyn salió conduciendo el buggy-así que ahora subid.

-Como no… siempre con un plan-dijo Jayce mientras subía.

-Por un momento me había asustado, mucho-continuó Ezreal.

Una vez todos subieron al buggy, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Piltover. Valoran se encontraba al borde de la guerra y su ciudad no destacaba por tener un gran ejército y un poder militar considerable. ¿Qué clase de catástrofes podrían conllevar la falta de defensas para la ciudad del mañana? Sin duda alguna, nadie podría conciliar el sueño aquella noche, sabiendo que todo se podía ir al traste en un solo día.

 **N/A: Se acabó, esta parte ha llegado al final. Esto continuará, pero aún tardará un poquito. De mientras podéis leeros el de Jonia o el que vaya a empezar en breve. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el FanFic, disfrutad el capítulo y ya nos leeremos en otro FanFic. Chao ;)**


End file.
